Enslaved
by JoKeR808
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, his mother lived, and the village of Konoha followed the Yondaime's last wishes. Naruto should grow up happy, and become as amazing as his father...that...is not the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Enslaved. **

**Chapter 1 – Oct 10 day of dread **

**Authors Note – YO! Kit here doing a request from dracohalo117. This is a AU like a MOFO so if you don't like it I suggest you stop reading. This is my first time writing a fan fiction but I do have some writing history in the back ground. So yeah, also if you hate let me warn you that I have a rather nice marksmanship and a rifle named "Kate" so flaming just means target. So enjoy the show…er…I mean story…Blah just read and smile! *goes off to destroy something* **

Deep within the giant forest of the Land of Fire was the busy village of Konohagakure. At the giant gates of oak stood three figures preparing for a journey, the first figure was a woman who had rather long blond hair tied up in two pony tails that hung at the back of her head. She was wearing a long red and white robe that failed to hide her rather large bust. She turns around and looks back at her two companions and says with a rather cheer in her voice.

"Hurry UP! We have an important meeting to get to." And she turns back around and starts down the dirt road. The next person to start down the road was a man who towered above his two companions. He had long wild white hair that he let grow and hung down his back. He sighed as he looks at the Blondie and shakes his head at her rather cheery attitude and he says in a disappointed tone. "Geez you're only happy to be out of the office. I feel bad for Shizune for always having to put up with your lazy way Tsunade-Hime."

The blond turns around and he looks at him and says with fire in her eyes as she slowly raises a fist. "Listen up you old pervert! You're lucky that I didn't castrate you for forcing the Hokage position upon my young beautiful shoulders!" Jiraiya just chuckles when Tsunade referred to herself as young and he retorts softly as she starts walking past her with his arms behind his head. "How can someone who is 50 years old and uses chakra to hide her old ass appearance…" Just as he finished his sentence a fist mark is implanted in his face and he is sent flying into a tree and lands on the ground head first with his legs twitching.

There was another sigh from the group and it was from a red head, she looks at both Tsunade and Jiraiya with her lavender eyes. ((Note I don't know what Kushina's eye colors are but in the anime they look purple to me. That and I like purple so no HATE!)) And she starts walking as she says to them both. "Let's go you two we have a meeting to get to. Also Tsunade-sama I hope this trip is about the meeting with the up and coming lord and not the invitation to the party and the drinking contest she challenged you too." The young red head looks at her companion with a sharp glare in her eyes. Tsunade looks away and chuckles nervously as she grabs the unconscious pervert by the collar of his shirt and starts down the dirt path again dragging him along. And she says to the fiery red head. "Let's go Kushina we have a meeting to go to!"

Kushina just sighs as she starts walking after the two who had an influence in her life. She then looks at the blue sky and remembers that 12 years ago today she lost her husband to a attack from a demon. And 10 years ago her son was kidnapped while she was out doing a mission for the village. And she sighs as she knows that today is a day of bad omens and memories.

~Flashback~

10 years ago it was a cold October night and she was returning from a mission with some ANBU. They were tasked with dealing with a problem not far from Konoha's borders. Kushina was in a happy mood as she clutched a small package she picked up for her son's second birthday. It was a special outfit that made him looked like a small version of her late husband. Her chain of thoughts was broken once they arrived at the gates to Konoha. And there stood a bandage Kakashi one of her late husband's students, and the Hokage. Feeling of dread rose within her as she heard the village in a up roar. And she lands in front of the Hokage and Kakashi. She looks at them both and asks in a worried tone towards the injured boy. "Kakashi-san…Why are you here? And where is Naruto? You're supposed to be watching him…." He flinches at the name and he looks down at the ground with a guilty and Sarutobi slowly steps forward and says in a sadden tone. "Kushina-san….Naruto…h-he was kidnapped." And just like that her whole world came to a screeching halt.

She looks at Kakashi and notices that his mask was most from what could be tears. In a panic she turns around and starts to run off to try and find her son. But she was stopped as the Third grabbed her hand and says "Stop. We have all or the Jonin, Chunin, and ANBU out there searching the area for Itachi as we speak." She turns around with anger in her eyes and says in a tempered tone towards the Third. "Then I should go as well! And why has he taken my son!?" Again she notices Kakashi flinch and she looks at him with furious eyes. She then takes a breath and remembers that a angry ninja makes foolish mistakes. "Explain.."

Sarutobi sighs as he looks at the sky and notices rain clouds and he swears under his breath thinking on who this night could become any worse. He looks at Kushina and notices the fire behind her Lavender eyes and starts his tale of woe. "Itachi just committed murder he has killed his closest friend Shisui. He was caught in the act and the Uchiha family sounds the alarms as he made a run for it. I sent two ANBU guards to your place to have them and Kakashi bring Naruto to my place…then.."

"Then he came out of a ally and spotted us and killed the ANBU guards." Kushina turns towards Kakashi as he cut in Sarutobi story. He looked up with remorse and pain written all over his face. And he continues the story for the old Hokage. "He attacked at me but I jumped away with Naruto in my arms. I tried to make a run for it but he was faster. I put Naruto down and tried to fight back but…but...I'm so sorry Kushina he beat me easily and took Naruto as a ticket to get out of the village knowing that no one would do anything to hurt the young hero…." Once again tears rolled down the cheek of the young ninja. Kushina looked at the Third and noticed that he was mentally beating himself up for what happened. Just then she felt a chakra presence and turns around to see Jiraiya in his battle armor and a sad look on his face. A cold chill ran down her spin as water started to fall from the sky. Jiraiya looks at the group with a broken heart as he says towards Kushina. "I'm sorry…" And he holds out a bloody fox cap that she noticed right away. It was the small skull cap she placed on Naruto before she left on the mission. "No…" The Third looked away as the rain started to fall harder. "NO…" Kakashi looks down at the ground as he felt the guilt upon his shoulders. "NO I don't believe you!" Jiraiya stands there clutching the cap of his god son and swears he will find Itachi and kill him slowly and painfully. "NO..NARUTO!!!" And the poor mother falls to her knees and cries as the rain falls down upon the poor village, and the night is filled with the cries of broken souls.

~End Flashback~ ((T-T))

After a couple of days of walking the Leaf Nin's approach a large estate that housed the Tetsuya clan. Once they were there they noticed for a up and coming lords they lived in a rather large house. And the estate was well polished and token care of. Once inside they was brought before the Mistress of the house hold. She sat before them wearing a black kimono with crimson flower designs. She had long straight black hair that would make silk run for its money. And her body was that of a goddess and from the look from Tsunade and Kushina they both thought of giving up Jiraiya's soul to have her body. As for Jiraiya he was forced to wait outside of the room on threat of castration and worse. He sat outside with a smug look upon his face and he grumbles about how he is the great toad hermit and the mistress would of fallen for him if he was allowed in there.

Tsunade and Kushina both bowed before the future princess and Tsunade says in a respectful tone. "It is a honor to meet you Tetsuya No Kimi." The young princess raises her hand and smiles which sends shivers down their backs. "Please Hokage-sama, just call me Saya. And the honor is upon me for being in the grace of someone as great as you." She looks at them and then at the red head and smiles. "You must be tired from your long journey. I have rooms ready for you. So we shall have the meeting tomorrow." She looks to her left and a young man with long blond hair steps out of the shadows. He raises his hand to fix his glasses and he looks at Saya with his red and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, and a grey vest that had various pockets. On his sides was two long katana's that gives off ominous feeling.

Saya just smiles as she looks at her body guard and she says towards the Leaf Nin's. "Please follow him. He shall show you to your rooms and the hot springs. Once you all are refreshed the court party shall commence." Tsunade and Kushina bowed once more and follow Tenchi outside. And he looks at Jiraiya and says as he leads them towards the various rooms. "I hope your stay here is peaceful." Tenchi shows them there rooms and tells them where the hot springs are. And he just keeps a emotionless face as he watches Kushina and Tsunade threaten Jiraiya about peeping. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on the hermit and he takes his leave towards Saya's room to stand guard out the door.

Once at the room he sighs as he hears Saya and her 'Pet'. So he decides to walk around and feels guilt as he sounds of a slap echoes the hallway. Inside of the room the young princess stands before a half naked body of a young boy. She had a chain in her hand and she pulls it to bring the body up and into the candle light of the room. The first thing you would notice was his blond hair and hidden in the hair was fox ears that hung low. Saya laughs evilly as she forces the boy down and straddles his small toned body and runs her fingers on his whisker like marks upon his cheeks. The finger travels down his cheek and his neck and onto his collar. She pulls him up and forces her tongue into his mouth. He moans again her as she pushes her body into him. She breaks the kiss and says to him in a lustful voice. "If you keep fighting Naruto I will hit you harder." And the sound of another slap echo's the room followed by lustful moans.

**Authors Note: **

**First chapter down hope you all like it. NOTCE THIS IS A AU SO THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC LIKE A MOFO. Anyway Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto - Enslaved**

Disclaimer – Opps I forgot to put this up last time I posted. Don't want to get hunted down and killed by _Kishimoto Masashi. _I don't own anything from Naruto world/universe. All I own is Tenchi because he is actually my name lol.

**Chapter 2 – Brothers through pain**

The sun slowly rises over the peaceful manor of the Tetsuya compound. Dew slowly forms on the leaves and flowers and the bird sings there morning song. One would think that this is a relatively peaceful and innocent place. But one little blond hair boy knew otherwise. Inside of a large room laid two figures entwined in one another under large sheets. Naruto laid there under his owner as she sleeps with a pleased grin upon her flawless face. He tries to move and sneak out from under here but his attempts were in vain as he notices that once again Saya's vise like grip held him down tightly. He uses his right hand to lift the heavy silk sheet to see that his Master has her legs around his. He sighs and looks at his owners sleeping head on his chest and starts to have flash backs to his younger years in this prison.

_~Flash Back~ _

It all started as far back as he can remember. He was a small scared boy who lived in a slave caravan until the age of 5 where he was trained by the Slave Master to become obedient and to never talk back. Daily beatings and whippings makes you forget all about childish thoughts of running around in open fields with laugh and smiles. He was taken in by the Tetsuya's at 6 by then he was broken and had barely any will. One day an elder seal master came along to the estate. He promised enhancements of any kind for large amounts of money. And Lady Saya asked for an appearance change upon the young slave. She had the mad man take a small fox kit and rip it of its tail and ears and have them bonded to Naruto. It was a painful night as the chakra takes his body and caused his new features to slowly grow out of his body. The next day she asked for more enhancements to his body which caused Naruto to live a whole month in pain. As his body healed from the height change and having his body not being able to store body fat.

When Naruto was finally able to move without fast amounts of pain he noticed that he could hear things better. He slowly stood up and walked towards a mirror and looked at this new body which his soul resided. The first thing he noticed right off the bat was his body was now a bit taller for an 8 year old now he had the average height of a 14 year old. He then noticed that the small amount of fat that would be found on children was now gone. Instead was a toned body that made older men jealous and would kill to have. Naruto slowly ran his hand down his abdomen and feels the muscle under his skin twitch at his cool touch. As he looked at his body he didn't mind his new appearance until he noticed two red and black figures mixed in his blond hair. His eyes widen as he raises a shaky hand slowly moves up to the strange thing in his hair. Once he touches he feels a sensation of touch and which causes the ear to twitch away from his hand. Naruto stands there shocked and tears build up behind his sea blue eyes. He falls to his knees holding his shoulders knowing that thanks to the old man he was changed into a monster.

As he starts to cry he was brought back to reality as he hears the voice of Saya and what he would guess be the old man.

"So tell me how much longer will I have to wait until he is better?" The young princess looks down at the old man starting to wonder if it was a good idea to pay him seeing that Naruto's was taking too long in her option.

"He should be up soon Lady Saya. Once the young boy is up I shall check if there are any negative effects upon his body. Once I am done I promise your new toy will be up for your pleasure." And with that said he proceeds towards the door of the room and slowly opens it to revel Naruto standing there looking down at the ground. His long golden bangs hiding his gaze. He felt for the young boy but this was just how life is. One has to make money at another's pain, that is what makes the world go and this youth will learn it one day.

Naruto looks up at his master and doctor and tries to not cry as he sees the pleased look on Saya's face. And he stands there with his fox ears hung low and waits for the doctor to start his physical.

~End Flash Back~

Naruto comes back to reality as he notices his owner starts to awake from her blissful slumber. He stiffens as he feels her one of her hand travel around his well toned body. He looks at the ceiling with his sunken eyes and waits for his master to begin whatever she has plan. He yelps in pain as he feels her hand stop on his chest and she claws into his flesh. He looks down to see dark red eyes looking back up at him with feeling of enjoyment behind them. As dark blue meets dark red he wishes once more that he wasn't here. He winces once more when she starts to dig her dagger like nails into his chest drawing a small amount of blood. He then closes his eye and just lays there not moving or saying anything.

Saya smiles as she notices the crimson liquid starts to rise. She leans towards his chest and licks the delicious liquid and smiles evilly at the young boy. She sits up and straddles his abdomen and says in a rather lustful tone. "Naruto….didn't I warn you not to resist?" She grabs his collar and pulls him towards her and looks into his blue eyes. "Also just laying there and not doing anything is a form of resists…" She lets go and watches as he falls back down upon the bed. And reaches behind her and feels his hard shaft. She smiles as her hand slowly pumps it causing the young boy to bite his lip and moan softly. She stops and slaps him. "No. You shall not fight it. I want to hear your cries." And she grins as she slowly mounts his shaft and starts to move her body.

Naruto bites his lip as he feels his mistress slowly has her way with his body. And a moan escapes his lips and he could feel her move faster enjoying his torment. He closes his eyes as he tries to think of something else. Some place else far away, but his body was against him and he lets out another moan as he feels her hand travel up his chest and grabs his collar. Another kiss was upon his lips and he moans into her mouth letting her tongue roam freely. Tears travel down his cheeks as he was being ridden roughly. His hips scream in pain as she smashes against him only finding pleasure for herself. His fox ears twitches as the screams of pleasure escape her lips. After a while Naruto starts to lose his grip on reality and he thinks of thoughts of being able to run away. Being able to escape and never have to be used as another person's toy.

After a while of one way pleasure Saya finishes and she slowly gets up and dresses leaving the room with the young fox lying on the bed curled up holding his knees. She grins and exits and stops her other slave. The young samurai Tenchi, she grins and walks to him and says "Brings back memories?" And she runs her finger up his chest, neck and cups his cheek. She looks at his emotionless face and it brings a tinge of anger and she slaps him and walks away.

Tenchi never flinches and all he does is fix his glasses as he watches his Mistress walk away. He slowly opens the door and lets the morning light enter the room and he notices Naruto slowly dressing in jeans and a tight shirt. He sighs as he walks over and helps him dress knowing that he had trouble with putting his fox tail though the hold in his pants. Once he helps dress Tenchi pulls the young fox into a hug and he says in a soft brotherly tone. "It's ok Naruto…"

Naruto buries himself into Tenchi's chest and he cries. "Tenchi-nii….I…I..." He cries louder and feels the embrace of the only person who treated him kindly.

Tenchi sighs and he pets his head and slowly let's goes of Naruto. He then kneels down so he can look at his younger brother in the eyes and he says as he wipes the tears away. "It's ok Naruto. One day my family will come...And they will save us from these people. As long as we watch out for one another we will make it." He laughs softly as Naruto breaks up in hiccups and he pets his head again causing the fox ears to twitch and he says. "Now come on let's get you cleaned up and changed. Then I'll threat you to some mochi after breakfast." And he stands up and walks out with Naruto holding his own fox tail. ((, Tenchi went through the same thing as Naruto. So there brothers to pain, He also has the fox ear and tail thing too. ))

Kushina awakes as a ray of sun light shines upon her face. The fiery red head slowly sits up and rubs her red puffy eyes. Last night she spent a good while falling asleep as she remembers that yesterday was the day she lost it all. She sits up and notices that Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. And she remembers that she and Jiraiya had some business to discuss. So she gets up and dresses in her ninja outfit and makes her way towards Jiraiya's room. She stops outside as the stench of stale sake hits her nose. Pinching her nose she opens the door and stops dead in her track as she gasp's at the sight before her.

Down on the floor laid two fully clothed Sannin wrapped in one another's grasp. She sighs as she notices the conversation they had was all over the floor in the form of numerous sake bottles. Kushina walks over and looks down at the two and smiles slightly as she notices that they look rather peaceful in one another's grace. She wonders if these two will ever admit to their feelings it then dawns upon her that she has a choice. Right now she could wake up the blond who will kill Jiraiya and the count of Sannin would be down to two. Or she could wake up Jiraiya and have to deal with the perverted jokes all day long. She stands there thinking and grins as she makes a Kage Bushin of herself and she places a sound proof barrier on the room. She then wakes them both up and stands back and prepares for her morning entertainment.

The first to open their eyes was Jiraiya. And the perverted look upon his face stays there as he feels the body of a female within his grasp. He then looks at who he is hugging and it slowly goes from pervert, to notice and thought, to a look one would have right before he or she dies. And he holds his breath as he notices two brown orbs slowly appear before him.

Tsunade moans in comfort and she slowly opens her eyes. And wonders why she is sleeping so peacefully. She feels rather strong arms around her body she looks at the arms with a gaze of slumber still upon her brown eyes. She then looks at who is before her and that is when her brain starts to work and her facial expression goes from shock, horror, and then anger. She looks down and notices that she is still clothed and thanks the gods. But then she looks at Jiraiya who had the look of pure horror on his face and she says in an angry tone. And commence the ass whopping.

"JI! RAI! YA!"

"W-Wait Tsu…Tsunade calm down. And…GAH!" Was all he could say before death was upon him.

Kushina was at the side laughing and holding her side. She has heard of Coyote Ugly where you wake up next to something ugly. But she wondered what the situation would be called if you wake up next to your death sentence. After a good laugh she stops Tsunade from killing Jiraiya but she knows that this would be the second near death experience that he would have involving a dangerous blonde. Kushina sighs as she pulls off Tsunade and sits her down with the threat of leaving before the party started. She then walks over to Jiraiya and starts to heal him and she says towards Tsunade in a rather amused tone. "You know this is your own fault. You should always watch what and where you're drinking Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiles as she drowns out Kushina's lecture even though the fiery red head was younger than them both. She still out has done herself in maturity as a ninja and as a mother once a time ago. She sighs as the memory of last night slowly floods her mind. And remembers why she went to Jiraiya for a drinking session. Last night was the night that Naruto was killed by that traitor Itachi Uchiha. For the past 10 years many people of the village beats them self up for what happened that night. The Uchiha clan takes the blame for raising someone who would take the life of the Fourths son. Kakashi has been training himself nonstop for years saying he will bring Itachi's head back on a silver platter. But the worst ones were Jiraiya and Sarutobi. They both blamed them self for not being able to stop Itachi kidnapping Naruto. Sarutobi felt guilty for having Kakashi bring Naruto towards the tower. He knew if he didn't then the young boy would still be around. And Jiraiya felt beat himself up every year cause he let his student and his wife down on not catching Itachi.

Tsunade sits there deep in though and snaps back to reality as she sees Kushina slowly get up from healing the stupid old pervert. She looks over the young red head and notices that her cheery features were a bit down today. And she could only guess that was caused by October 10 also known in Konoha '_The day of dread'_. She gets up and stretches and walks out the room taking a path where she steps on Jiraiya's head wiping off that perverted grin that was plastered on his face. Feeling better at the grunt of pain she turns towards Kushina and says as she makes her way out. "Come we mustn't keep Lady Saya waiting."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kushina nods and follows after the dangerous Hokage. She lets out a sighs as Jiraiya mumbles something involving Tsunade chest, and she closes the door behind her.

Tenchi was with Naruto inside of the servant kitchen area. He smiled as he watch the small fox eat his cooking with a speed that make normal people watch with a strange gaze.

"Tenchi-Nii chan's cooking is the best!" Naruto smiles as he wipes his face of rice and eggs. He stops and looks up at the older fox and wonders if one day he will be like him. Clam and derived of emotions and a according to Lady Saya a powerful Samurai.

Tenchi blinks as he looks at Naruto who seems lost in thought. And he grins as he grabs a bucket of cold water and walks behind the space cadet and who was still lost in thought. He sighs thinking how anyone could just zone out the world like him and remembers what he goes through whenever the Mistress is hot. So he holds the bucket of water and spills it over him and says as Naruto snaps back to reality. "Oi Naruto!" And he laughs as the young blond jumps up and glares at him as his hair hangs around his face.

Naruto pouts at the antics of Tenchi and he says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "That's mean Tenchi-Nii!"

"Gomen, Gomen. But you smell and I thought I would help you with an early shower. Come lets to bath together." And he picks up the small fox and them both walks side by side towards the bathing area. And all Tenchi does is try to keep up his brothers smile before he has to go back to Lady Saya later on. And he thinks to himself as they approach the shower area. 'No matter what I shall be here to keep a smile on your face Naruto...'

Jiraiya groans in pain as he slowly sits up and he lets out a grunt of pain as two worlds collude to give him a headache of all headaches. Let's face it you take a hangover and add Tsunade-oni monster strength and you get the king of headaches. He gets up and ignores the screams of his muscles and he goes towards the door and notices off in the distance two blond figures walking somewhere. He blinks in confusion as he notices that one of them looks like a younger version of someone he knows. Rubbing his eyes and looking again only shows one blond with fox ears and tails. And he wonders what is going on and he thinks that maybe he should give up drinking. So he goes back inside the room to get a bit more sleep before he loses his mind to the day.

Inside of the royal chamber was Lady Saya dressed differently from yesterday. Today she had a kimono that hung lose on her shoulders that showed the top of her rather well developed bust. Her kimono was dark blue and had black sting design that looked like something like a dragon and a fox fighting one another. She wasn't sitting on her throne instead there was a large chair at the head of a table around the table was other lords from the Land of fire. They all came here today to pay their respects to the daughter of the late Fire daimyo. A grin arises upon her lips as she notices some of them staring at her chest and she sends them a sharp stare toward them which causes them to look down. Just as breakfast was being served she spoke to her guest in a clam but commanding manor.

"I welcome you all to my home. Everyone one of you is of great impotence to the Land of Fire and I thank you for all you have done to make our home what it is today." She smiles as he bows her head slightly towards them all. And she goes around the table to introduce everyone to each other. There were four people in total in the room including her. The first person was a man to her left he sat there wearing a rather expensive suit that hugged his body rather well. He had short brown hair that was slicked back and he had a scar over his cheek that gave him the appearance that he was a gang leader.

The man coughs and says "I am Daisuke Ruto. The honor is all mines. As the owner of biggest export company I would like to thank you Lady Saya for inviting this humble dock worker." And he bows towards her.

The next person to speak had blue hair that hung down her back. She was dressed in pants and had a Chinese top had long sleeves to hide her hands. She bows before Lady Saya and says as she says low "As am I Lady Saya. It is a great Honor for the Sanada Clan to be here in your grace today."

Lady Saya smiles at the one with blue hair. She knows that long ago they sold the eldest son to her family so that they could grow in profit and status. The Sanada family was well known as martial artist and had a unique ability that wasn't well known. Most hidden villages have tried to bring the family to their side but fail because the Sanada's followed the way of the Samurai.

And the last to introduce her was the blond fury Tsunade. She bows and says towards Saya in a normal monotone voice. "It's the same for me your Lady. And may the Ninja of Konoha be at your service." Once she finished that sentience there was a scoff from the member from Sanada. Ninja and Samurai never saw eye to eye. One follows the light and honor, the other is the shadow and underworld ruler.

Saya smiles as he gives a gesture for them to sit down and eat and the morning was filled with future plans. But for one future daimyo the only thoughts was of that of a curtain blond fox that she was going to play with later.

**Authors note: yay chapter two! And a thousand words more than the first one. ^-^ I hope I can continue more but I want the next chapter to be all about the party and rescuer of the blond fox. Also I noticed that I love reviews and it gives me power to write faster and stuff. So Review and boost me ego! **

**Anyway this is Kit saying**

"**Peace out, K town!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto – Enslaved **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but atlas I'm not creative enough to come up with a manga as good as that. . and I couldn't draw to save my life...**

**Chapter 3 **

It was a busy afternoon at the Tetsuya compound. And the place was busy with life as servants move about to set up for tonight's festivity. In one area of the estate there were two blond boys inside of a barn taking care of their daily chores. The taller of the blonds was pitching hay into the new pens for the horses while the smaller blond was gently combing the giant stallion.

Once Naruto was done brushing the coat of the brown stallion he smiles as he goes over and grabs a couple of sugar cubes and he walks towards the head of the beast. And laughs as the tongue rubs over his palm and he turns towards Tenchi and says with curiously in his tone.

"Ne ne Tenchi-Nii. Why does Saya-Sama have all these horses when she doesn't go out a lot?" Asks the young fox as walks out of the stable and closes the gate behind as he waits for Tenchi to respond.

Tenchi blinks at the question from his little brother. He stops as he stabs the pitch fork into a pile of hay and wipes his brow of sweat. He then looks at the young kitsune and thinks for a second before answering his question. "Well I don't really know. I think she has them because she can have them…like how she has a lot of stuff that she doesn't need."

Naruto blinks and looks at him and says as he climbs up on a bale of hay. "Do you think they miss being outside? Running on the plains having fun and not being stuck in this stuffy and smelly barn?"

"I don't really know Naruto-kun. There like you and I. We have lived our whole life inside of these walls not once going to the outside world. But like use they are fortune not to feel the harsh sting of pain and stuff." And with that the older kitsune goes back to work as his fox tail wags behind him with a normal pace.

The small blond looks at Tenchi with his Persian Blue eyes and his eyes travel his face noticing a small smile as he moved the smelly hay and replaced it with new hay. His eyes then focused upon a black collar with a red stripe and he remembers why the older blond wore it. And he thinks back a year ago as he pulls at his own collar that had a white stripe.

**~Flash Back~**

It was when Naruto was 11 and he was outside on the compound playing with a ball all by his lone sum. He let out a sigh as he kicks the small red ball really hard and it flew over the wall and landed outside. In a panic the runs to the wall and looks around trying to figure out how to get back the gift from Tenchi, that he got for his birthday. He then spots a tree that had a branch which hung over the wall. So he climbs the tree and goes up and over the wall. Falling into a bush he gets up and tries to find his little red ball. After spotting it he looks for a way to go back into the compound. Not spotting one he travels along the wall until he finds an entrance.

After a couple of hours the young blond starts to tear up and worry about his safety remembering the other servants telling him stories of monsters and wolves that come out in the night.

Tenchi was doing his patrol smiling as he tries to spot the young fox. He fixes his glasses and starts to worry when he looked all around the compound. And in a panic he starts to ask other servants if they have seen him. As the sun started to set the whole estate was in an uproar trying to spot there missing kit.

After a long search they found him outside about to be assaulted by a pack of wolves. As Tenchi and other guards rush the pack he noticed that Naruto laid on the ground bleeding. A chill ran down his spine as he rushes with inhuman speed and he draws his sword and mercilessly cuts down all the wolves in a blink of an eye. He then grabs Naruto and heads back inside.

After his wounds were treated and a beating from Lady Saya, Tenchi found Naruto crying as he pulled at his new collar that hurt his neck. Tenchi kneels down near him and he pulls him into a hug and listens to the young blond.

"I...*hic* didn't mean to go outside *sniff* I was trying to *hic* get back the ball you gave me *sniff*" Naruto out of habit buries his face into the older teen's chest and rubs his face into his shirt smearing his tears and snot on his shirt.

Tenchi just pet his head as he looked at the collar. He knew that those who had those were in deep trouble and normally they would be shunned by the other servants because they didn't want to get into trouble. It was a black mark so to speak, he blinks as he notices Naruto feel asleep against him. With a grunt and a lift he picks up pre-teen and heads to his room to lay him down.

After tucking the small fox into bed he begins to think about all that have happened to Naruto sense he came to the compound. He sighs and shakes his head as he remembers a couple of servant saying that the little boy gave off a demon like vibe. And with a push up his glasses and decides to go talk to Lady Saya with a determined face and a plan on his mind.

The next morning Naruto's fox ears twitches as he wakes up in Tenchi-niis bed. He slowly rises out of bed and looks around while rubbing the slumber from his eyes. Noticing that the room was missing another blond figure he gets up and tries to find him.

"Tenchi-nii?" He sniffs the air and picks up his sent and travels towards Lady Saya's room. He stops as he gets a cold sweat and knows that it was not wise to go into there. And he turns around and goes back to the room where they lay there thinking.

After a couple of hours the door of the room opens and in enters Tenchi. Naruto looks up with a smile which slowly changes into a shocked expression. The first thing he notices was that he had new features to his appearance. There in his golden locks was a pair of black fox ears with red tips. His Persian blue eyes look around and noticed a tail behind the tall figure wagging from side to side. And then his eyes stop at his neck and notice the collar, he then notices his fox like smile as he says in a cool calm voice.

"What's up with you? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Tenchi smiles showing a fox fang and grunts as Naruto tackles him and asks in a shaky voice. "Why? Why? Why did you seal your old appearance away!? Why do you wear a collar like me? Why Tenchi-nii?"

The older kitsune smiles as he raises a weak hand and pets the troublesome fox head. And says in a weak voice "Because I wanted to. Plus you shouldn't be the only who all the girls attention. Why you jealous because I look better then you Shorty?" And he starts to laugh while staring at the small fox with his two different color eyes.

Naruto laughs and says with his own foxy like smile "You're an idiot you know that."

"Yup!" And they both laugh a bit more.

**~End Flash Back~**

Naruto snaps back to reality as one of the other stallions start to nibble at his hair and fox ears. His ears twitches as he looks at the giant beast and pets his head and laughs as the horses tongue licks his face.

Tenchi looks over and smiles and he grabs an apple and throws it at Naruto which bounces off his head.

Naruto yelps as the apple bounces off his head and he turns around and glares at the older kitsune and yells as he grabs the apple and throws it back. "Hey don't throw things at me!"

Tenchi smiles and grabs the apple in mid flight with master like ease and he says as he grabs a knife and cuts the apple in two. "Hey stop being lazy. We have choruses to do and then we have to help set up Lady Saya's party. So get your but into gear or I'll show you how Samurai train the kids back in the Sanada clan." And he gives the apple to the younger fox and goes back to work as he eats his half.

Naruto grumbles and eats his apple in one bite. He then goes back to cleaning the stallion's coats. And after a while a fox like grin appeared on his face and he sneaks out while Tenchi was busy at work shoveling some hay.

**~-~-~-~-~**

As the afternoon sun steadied in the sky a curtain white hair Sannin let out a loud yawn. He was sitting within a tall pine tree that over looked the large estate. He let out a whistle as he noticed how large the Tetsuya compound is. From what he gathers about the family they were next in line of becoming the rulers of the 'Land of Fire'. They rose to power threw to the means of combat with the other lords of the area. There most creatable tactic was using a group of power samurai known as the Sanada Clan.

The Sanada Clan was a power group of Samurai who didn't run from a fight. Their swords was said to cut thru hundreds with a single swing of their special blades. A lot of ninja clan has tried to get the swords from them but it was near impossible to approach a Sanada and let alone to steal his sword. And on the battle field it is said they don't lose their life until they return back to the back line where they die cling to their swords never letting it gets into the hands of the enemy.

Jiraiya raises an eye brow as he pulls out a scroll and continues reading the information that was gathered upon it. He looks down and notices a small blond haired boy running around the area near him. And with his dark brown eyes he watches the small boy with a hawk like gaze. His expression changes as he notices that the small boy had two features about him that stood out like a black dot on white paper. The boy had red fox ears with white tips. And a fox tail with same coloring which was swinging behind him. He then remembers rumors that Lady Saya had another nickname "Fox Lady"

Jiraiya rubs his chin with his fingers and thumb and he goes back to staring at the small blond boy. And his expression goes to that of a caring as he remembers another blond. His chest starts to hurt and as he remembers Naruto and thinks back to the time when he first got to hold the small blond in his arms. The expression on his face slowly drops as he wipes his eyes incase some flowed out.

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

Jiraiya blinks for a second as his brain stopped working at the mention of the name. He thinks that maybe he was hearing things again. So he shakes it off and gets ready to stand up.

"Naruto I swear when I find you I'm going to dunk you the lake! Then I'm going to have Mama-san make you clean the kitchen all by yourself!"

Jiraiya's dark brown eyes shrink knowing that this time he wasn't hear things. He looks around and spots another blond who seemed to be searching for someone. '_There's no way that Naruto is still…no I saw the blood…'_ His hawk like eyes search around and he spots the other blond hiding behind some rocks and laying there looking at the sky.

Jiraiya jumps off the branch and he disappears in a gust of leaves and lands near the small boy on the ground.

Naruto hear someone land near him and he turns around to see a tall man with wild white hair. He was wearing green pants with a mesh t-shirt. He blinks as he noticed the expression on the older giant ugly face.

"N-N-Naruto…?" is all the Toad sage could muster as he stared at the small fox before him. It was like looking at Minato when he was younger except there was three whisker marks on each side of his face. The shape of the face reminded him of Kushina and for some reason he could tell if the small fox smiled that he would have an identical smile from the Dangerous Red Head.

"Naruto…is that really you?" He old god father slowly walked forward towards the scared boy.

Naruto blinked in fear as the old man came closer to him. He jumped up and moves away. "H-h-how d-do y-y-you know my n-n-name?" Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes as he moved away and backed into the large rock.

Jiraiya's eyes widen as he little boy confirmed his identify was Naruto. And tears traveled down his cheeks as he rushed forward and hugged the fox in a death grip. "I-I thought you died Naruto…thank the gods be it death or demons…your alive Naruto!"

Naruto started to freak out as he was being hugged by a weird old man and he started to push away. "Get away from me! HELP! Let me go! I don't know you! HELP!"

Normally Jiraiya would regain his composure but he didn't care his dead god son is alive. "No Naruto it's me Jiraiya. "

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! TENCHI-NII HELP ME!"

"Wait Naru-Bwah!" Right in mid sentence a fist meets the old perverts face and sends him flying into another tree. And there stood one pissed off teen that had his hands on two swords. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"

Naruto smiled as he ran towards Tenchi and hugged him from behind and stayed there eyeing the old man.

Tenchi looked back at Naruto and he stared at him and said before he turned his gaze at Jiraiya who was slowly getting up and dusting himself off. "Also Naruto you're not off the hook on skipping your chores. Now go inside and wait for me in the room."

Naruto grumbled as he thought this would make Tenchi forget about him ditching chores. But he did as he told and ran towards the room with his tail in between his legs.

Jiraiya stood up and looked at the man who stood before him. Tenchi was wearing a regular black shirt that hugged his body rather well showing his toned body under the black cloth. He had fox like appendages like Naruto and dark blue pants and brown shoes. But what stood out the most were his eyes, they were red and blue and there was a white cross in the area where the pupil would be. The swords that the teen fox drew were glowing and he growled. Jiraiya guild down his fears as he drew a kunai and said "How do you know Naruto? What is his relation to you?"

Tenchi growled as he was bring questioned by a lowly shinobi. "Watch your tongue Ninja and remember where you are! And you shall leave my little brother alone if you value your worthless life!" And his cross eyes showed the world in a different perspective. His clan ability gave Tenchi the power over energy which he was channeling into his swords. His eyes showed the world like he was watching it from every angle. And he takes a step forward and says "Why are you interested in my little brother?"

Jiraiya gulped down another fear as he stood his ground. He knew that facing a Samurai head on was a bad idea so he thought he could get some information on how Naruto was alive. And what he was doing on the Tetsuya estate and how he and the boy were related. "Your little brother as you says is someone I know long ago. Who we thought died. "

"How do you know that my little brother is the same person you speak of!?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow as he lowered his swords a bit.

Jiraiya noticed that curiously was getting the best of the older fox. And he decided to trick him and use it to his advantage. "That boy is my god son who was kid napped and killed by bastard of a dog long ago."

"Well then you have the wrong boy. Naruto has been living here sense he was born. As with all the servants." Tenchi started to tense as his knuckles started to become white from how tight his grips was on the swords. He then takes a deep breath and his grip relaxes, and with a flick of his wrists and tosses the swords into the air where they spin for and fall down with the sharp end pointed at Tenchi. Fixes his glasses and he smiles as he swords cut the air by him and land in the two sheaths at his side. He then stares at Jiraiya with his crimson red and sea blue eyes. And he says as he turns to walk away "You are a guest here and that is why you're still living. But if you or any of your ninja scum comes close to Naruto….let just say that Lady Saya would become upset at Konoha…" And with a spin on his heel he turns around and walks away, and makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on Naruto.

Jiraiya stood there clenching the kunai in his hand. After years of mourning the death of Naruto's death he has come to find the boy alive and well. But now there is obstacle to overcome. "Wait!" This stops the older fox. "Let the boy see his mother at least… She's all the family he has left on this planet…"

Tenchi had his head turn back at the white haired man and he thinks about it. What he said and he looks away and continues walking and says "I'm his family." And he proceeds to go to where Naruto is.

Jiraiya swears under his breath and he disappears in a swirl of leaves and heads off to find the young blond. Or some answers to his questions.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

As Naruto ran in a panic at break neck speed as he made his way to Tenchi's room. He looks back for a second and crashes into something bouncy and he falls back on his butt and lets out a yelp as he bends his tail. He slowly stands up while holding his tail in his hands and petting the bend out of it. And his Persian eyes look up and meet both Lavender and Hazel eyes.

Tsunade breast jiggle as she looks down at the offender that dare bump into her. And she stares down at a small boy who has long golden hair that hugged around his small squishy face. He was wearing brown cloth pants that held in place with no belt, long sleeve white shirt that was two sizes too big for the young lad. She sighs as she goes to help the young lad up only to stop as she looks into his Persian eyes.

Kushina's lavender eyes looks at the young boy and is shocked at the small fox ears that were sticking out of his head, And the tail that was being held in his hands.

Naruto looked up at the two females and he looks down as his face slowly changes into a blank expression. His hands down fall to his side and they ball up into small little fists as he fights back the fear. And he says in a shaky voice "Please forgive me Ma'am….this slave wasn't looking w-where he w-was going…" Right now Naruto was showing his other side which is more known threw out the house hold his tame slave side.

Tsunade stands up and looks at Kushina with a worried expression. She has heard the rumors but didn't believe that the future daimyo would have slaves. And judging from the young ones reaction he was well tamed. She reaches out to touch his shoulders only to have him flinch from her touch. And the slug princess says in a kind motherly voice. "It's alright young one. Just next time look where you are going."

Naruto flinches at the kindness of the older lady's voice. He nods his head and backs away with a bow and he runs off before anything bad happens. His heart beats crazily as he runs into his room. And he crawls under his sheets and curls up into a ball and thinks about what happened today. '_How did that old man know my name…and who was he?'_ **((How many people crawls under their sheets to hide and think raise your hand. *Raises hand.* don't judge it helps hide from the world.)) **

Tsunade and Kushina sigh as they watch the young boy run away. And from what they can tell that he was really uncomfortable with their presences around him. So they make their way to the room to get ready for tonight's ball. They both enter the room only to spot Jiraiya with a bandage on his cheek and a serious look upon his face. And Tsunade laughs as she says "What's wrong you old pervert you got caught peaking on the servants?" Kushina and Tsunade laugh again at the image of him getting beat by some of the female servants.

Jiraiya looks up at the two as he leans against the desk with his arms crossed. He lets out a sigh as he waits for them both to stop laughing and he says in a serious tone towards Kushina. "I have both bad news and good news. Naruto is still alive…."

Both Tsunade and Kushina stop laughing as they let what Jiraiya said settle in. And Kushina is first to speak in a treating tone. "Jiraiya if this is an attempt at a joke. Let me say that it is a bad one and you better stop before I castrate you."

Jiraiya shakes his head as he says "No I'm not lying he is here. It's a small boy with fox"

"Ears and tail?" Tsunade finishes as she remembers the boy they met before coming here. And her eyes widen as she remembers on his cheeks were marks…The marks that was left over from Minato's seal. "No…he is right…that boy! That boy in the hall way that is Naruto!" She looks over at Kushina and waits for what she said sinks in.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

Kushina thinks about the boy's appearance and remembers his face. The face that she hasn't seen for 12 years sense that faithful day, the face was like Minato's. She blinks as tears slowly built up behind her eyes. And falls to her knees and lets the tears fall down leaving wet drops on the tatami floor. She wipes the tears away and goes to go out and find him only to be stopped by Jiraiya's cough.

"I said that there was bad news and good news. Obviously Naruto being alive is good news." Says the old man with a hint of joy at his voice

"But he is a slave..."Once again Tsunade finishes Jiraiya's sentence as she remembers that on his neck there was a black color with a white line around it and a couple of steel links on it. She walks over to a chair and sits down on it and thinks about the situation. "This is bad…Naruto belongs to Lady Saya…"

Kushina stands there blinking and she gets angry and balls her fists as she says "Then we go talk to her and demand that my son be returned to me this instant!"

Jiraiya shakes his head and says towards her "No…she is the future Daimyo and we have to play this right. If we come off as rude to her Konoha is in trouble and I think the fourth wouldn't want that to happen."

"And he wouldn't want our son to be some slave to a lady who does Kami knows what to him! I mean she already turned him into a fox as you can tell right off the bat! I will not allow her to hurt him anymore!" She turns around once again only to be stopped by Tsunade.

Tsunade holds Kushina's wrist and she says "No…we'll talk to her and make a trade or something. Jiraiya's right we have to play this smart Kushina. Look clam down and then tonight we shall talk to her at the party." And she stares at the red head and allows the information to settle in.

Kushina turns around as a tear rolls down her cheek. She was so close to her child but she couldn't do anything to help him. Sometimes she wonders if the Namikaze clan pissed off some god long ago to have all this misfortune fall upon them. She nods her head slowly and says to Tsunade "Can I at least see him? I want to hold him again."

Tsunade shakes her head and says to the broken hearted mother. "No…You can't approach him….But you can look at him….I know how much you miss him but please promise me Kushina. You will just look at him and do not approach him until we talk to Lady Tetsuya."

Kushina nods as she goes to look for her son. She might as well see how his life is around here and prays to all the gods that everything will work out and she wants to have her son in her arms.

Tsunade sighs as she watches Kushina leaves and says towards Jiraiya. "The world of Ninja's is unfair at times…" And she starts to cry.

Jiraiya agrees and he walks over and holds the female Sannin in his arms. He feels her flinch but holds tight.

Tsunade turns around and cries into the old man's chest not caring about anything. And she says as she feels his arms around her "If your hands travel into unknown places I'm going to kill you…"

Jiraiya chuckles a bit and he just comforts the battle worn medic.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

Tenchi sighs as the adrenalin starts to wear off and he fixes his glasses and sighs. He then stops as he notices a women stand before him. He bows slightly never taking his eyes off her and says with venom in his voice. "What honor do I owe the head of the Sanada clan for visiting this humble servant?" His eyes glow a bit and he shakes off the urge to rip this woman to shreds.

Before Tenchi stood a lady in a black suit her jacket was unbutton a bit reviling a red shirt and black tie. She had blue hair that was cut shirt and styled into a pony tail behind her. She looks at the kitsune and licks her lips and says "Just wondering how the old head of the Sanada clan is doing? I see that your Mistress has made some changes…" She walks over and touches the black ears and watches it twitch and she smiles and whispers into his ear. "I kind of miss the black hair. You have changed a lot Tenchi-kun"

Tenchi bites his lip and takes a step back and eyes the women before him. "And I see your still a bitch Rei…..-sama." He growls a bit and looks at her red and blue eyes.

"Watch your tone Tenchi or I will take back the swords we let you keep. But then again if it wasn't for you the Sanada's wouldn't be back in its former glory. Thanks to you Tenchi-kun the family is once again powerful and held as the best Samurai's…And its all thanks to you being that stuck up lady's….bitch."

Tenchi takes a step forward and goes to draw his blade only to stop as Rei pushes him into a wall with her hand on his chest. And the other hand on the blades hilt and she looks into his eyes and notices the white crosses in it. With a smile and she moves closer and says in a lustful tone. "Tenchi you shouldn't draw a weapon if you don't intend to kill…Now calm down…" She smiles and bites at his neck and pulls back a bit in a playful matter.

Tenchi starts lose strength at her hands and curses her as she plays with his feelings. He closes his eyes as he remembers a time the two youths use to play in the Sanada compound. He growls as he tries to pull away only to have her monster like strength keep him in place. "I see you have your gorilla like strength still Rei. That's good because it matches your appearance of being a monkey to a traitorous people."

Rei lets him pull away and she watches him and says "Follow me. The boss wants to see you." Tenchi sighs as he really wants to get to Naruto and check up on him. "No. I have other things to take care of. I shall talk to your mother later at the party." He turns around on the balls of his feet and says as he walks away. "Also Rei…I liked you better when you let your hair hang down." And he laughs as she blushes at his comment.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

The door opens to show Naruto under his sheets asleep. Tenchi smiles as he walks over to the young boy and pulls the sheets off of him and then fixes the blankets so that they could rest over him neatly. He then turns around to stop a woman with red hair looking back at Naruto with Lavender eyes. Tenchi walks over and he stands in front of the woman and walks out of the room and closes the door behind him and he says. "How may I help the ninja from Konoha?"

Kushina looks at him and notices that the man in front of her looked like how Naruto is. He had long blond hair and black fox ears and tails with red tips. He also had brown pants and a white long sleeve shirt that hung lose on him. The only difference was that he had glasses and his eye colors were different. "I…I would like to ask you some questions…"

Tenchi looks at her and nods waves his hand down the hall way. And he says as he starts walking away. "Please follow me." And he leads her to the kitchen where he motions for her to sit down. After a while he comes out with a plate of mochi and some green tea. He places a cup of tea in front of Kushina and the mochi in the middle f the two chairs. And he takes seat across from her and smiles "So what is it you want to ask um…"

"Namikaze Kushina." She smiles back and takes looks at her with her lavender eyes and continues "I would like to ask about that boy…Is he well? Does he eat well? What is his favorite food?"

Tenchi blinks at the sudden rush of questions and he raises a hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "Please one at a time…But why do you want to know about Naruto-kun?"

Kushina looks down at the question and stares at her tea and watches as the tea leaves float in her drink. "I…I'm just…."

Tenchi sighs and he looks at her "Look just get to the point. I really find it annoying how people beat around the bush."

She looks up with fire in her eyes and says "I'm his mother."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Alright I will answer your questions. He is good and healthy for a boy his age. And he loves mochi and for some reason ramen can't get enough of both. I know where he gets his sweet tooth for mochi. That is cause of me but I'm trying to figure out why his loves ramen so much."

Kushina laughs a bit at his answer. "I guess I'm to blame for that. Eat it a lot when I had him….So how can you trust me to much? I'm a Ninja and from I take in you're a Samurai. Don't we both like hate one another?"

"True but I am not one to judge off of status but I do have this sudden urge to cut you down for selling your son to slaves" His eyes show crosses as they glow a bit and he glares at the red head.

Kushina doesn't flinch at the killer intent that was being thrown at her. "You're wrong. I didn't sell my son to some slave traders."

"If you didn't then why are we having this conversation?" Tenchi's eyes slowly change back into the red and blue orbs. And he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms waiting for an answer

"He was kidnapped by a traitor on the night of his second birthday...We all thought that he killed him. If I knew he was alive I would have acted sooner I swear I would of…" Kushina looks at him with a serious face which held no lie.

Tenchi nods as he looks for her to lie and he fixes his glasses and reaches over to the plate of mochi. He picks on up and he nibbles at it and says to the stern face red head. "I guess I can't call him little brother any more obviously you're not my mom." He laughs a bit and smiles and finishes his snack.

Kushina takes a sip of her tea and looks at the boy across from her. '_He reminds me of someone.' _ She blinks at him and asks "You're little brother? Why do you call him that?"

Tenchi drinks his tea and places the cup down. His fox ears hang low as the retaliation of what is going on hits him. "Yeah...It started long ago. About a couple of days after he first arrived here I found him in his room crying. He was crying asking why he was subjected to this life. You see he was crying because of the old master. He beat Naruto for disobeying an order. After a while he started to become numb to the world devoid of feelings. One day he asked our cook mama-san if he had a family. I came up behind the two and told him yes he does. I bleached my hair and started to act like his older brother. After his transformation he became more of an outcast from the rest of the servants. Once he got the collar he became more of an outcast. Some of the other servants beat on him saying that he was bring misfortune upon the house hold. So I made a deal with Lady Tetsuya and here I am. A bigger version of your son…" His ears hang lower as he said 'her son.' He always saw Tenchi as the family he lost. As the brother he wishes he had. Tenchi looks up at Kushina and flinches as she reaches over to wipe a tear off his cheek. "I'm sorry… I didn't notice I was crying." And he gets up and wipes away his tears. He puts back on his glasses and fixes them.

Kushina nods and after she wiped away the tear she smiles the same smile that was found on Naruto's face. "Thank you for taking care of my son. I hate to ask for this after all you done for him…But can you help me take him back home?"

Tenchi sits there thinking for a bit. He leans back and thinks about how to help the mother with her problem and he fixes his glasses. And he nods seeing that Naruto has suffered enough in his. "Sure. Let's just ask Lady Saya she is not as mean as everyone makes her out to be." And he starts to tell her his plan.

**~-~-~-~-~**

**~Later that Night~**

Tenchi was dressed in a black suit hugged his body tightly. He had a white shirt that had the two buttons undone showing his collar bones. He fixes his steel black rims and smiles as he notices Naruto next to him dressed in the same matter. And he says to the small boy. "Stop copying me. Only one of us can look this good. And it so happens I'm already filling in that spot."

Naruto laughs a bit and he looks up at Tenchi. "Yeah I know." And smiles as Tenchi pets his head and then notices that the older fox was putting on fingerless gloves and strapping his swords on his back. "Ne Tenchi-nii why are you bring your swords?"

"Because a warrior never lets his guard down no matter what, and I look cool with them around me." '_That and I have a little game to play later.'_ He smiles and fixes his glasses then helps the younger fox tie his tie. "Remember Naruto I want you to stay close by me. Unless I tell you to go somewhere else. One more thing." He gets up and walks over to a wall locker and pulls out a pair of black tonfa's with design of golden dragons and a fox fighting one another. "Here I forgot to give this to you on your birthday. "

Naruto smiles and holds the black tonfa's in his hands and puts them on his back like Tenchi. He then jumps and hugs the older fox and smiles. "Thank you Tenchi-nii!"

Tenchi just laughs and he pets his head and says "Come on lets go before Lady Saya gets mad."

Naruto nods and looks down a bit and sighs at the mention of Lady Saya's name. He then follows Tenchi outside of the room.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Are you sure we can trust the guy? I mean he did punch me threw a tree." Jiraiya sighs as he stands there in his nice clothing rubbing his cheek.

"Well according to him it looked like a pervert was trying to molest Naruto. So I think his action was justifiable. Plus I would have done the same if I was in his position." Kushina smiles as she stood there in a Kimono and she helped finish Tsunade's strap on her Kimono.

"If you ask me if a random pervert ran out and hugged a little boy I would have killed him. You're lucky that this Tenchi character didn't cut your head off…But I'm worried about his swords. They give me this weird feeling when I'm near him." Says Tsunade as she starts to apply makeup.

"Really? I didn't notice when I had tea with him. If anything he reminds me of an older brother who worries about his family. I just can't place my finger on it." She looks at the clock and gets up and straightens her kimono and goes to the door. "Well let's go we have a show to go to."

**~-~-~-~-~**

Lady Saya just looks out at the party bored out of her mind. And she smiles as a tall fox walks up to her. "Yes Tenchi?"

Tenchi bows and looks at Lady Saya as he fixes his glasses and says "Lady Saya can I speak with you in private?" She nods and waves her hand out for him to help her down her throne. He does so and walks away with her to speak with her in private.

Naruto blinks as he looks around he remembers Tenchi telling him to stay here and wait for him to get him and not to move away from here. So he sighs and sits there with a plate of mochi and he nibbles on it as he waits for him to come back. His ears perk up as he hears footsteps approach him. He turns around only to see three people. The two ladies from before and he old man who was hugging him. He notices that the woman with red hair was trying to fight back tears and the other two was shaking while looking at him. Naruto stands up and bows to them and says in a quiet meek voice. "Hello…I am Sanada Naruto." And he looks away from them all trying not to make eye contact. "How may I help you three tonight?"

Kushina looks at the young boy and shakes her head at when he said his sure name. And she remembers her conversation when Tenchi. She walks over and places a hand on the shoulder of Naruto and notices he flinches. "Naruto-kun. How do you like living here?"

Naruto looks up and blinks at the question. He was confused at what she asked "Um…I don't know. I like it cause Tenchi-nii is here…Ma'am what is it you want with this lonely servant?" His eyes look at her with no life behind the blue orbs.

"Naruto…that is no ma'am that is your mom." The whole group looks over at Tenchi as he walks up with Lady Saya behind him. She had a rather amused look upon her face. They all stand up and bow at her. She smiles and bows slightly at them all.

Naruto looks at Tenchi and blinks at what he said he then looks at Kushina and asks. "Are you really my mother?"

Kushina looks at Naruto and nods her head. "Yes I am your mom."

He then looks at Tenchi and blinks in confusion and says "Tenchi-nii I'm confused."

Tenchi just chuckles a bit and shakes his head. And he says towards Kushina "Forgive his lack of…intelligence. He is rather hard to teach." And everyone laughs at this which causes Naruto to blink in confusion.

"So Lady Saya what do you say about letting Naruto going home with his family?" Tenchi looks at her and hopes that she will allow it.

She just smiles and says "I wish I could but you see Tenchi. The Sanada Clan has already put in bids for the young boy. They believe that he has what it takes to become the next generation's hero for their clan. And this also brings up another problem." She smiles as Rei comes out from the Shadows still dressed in her suit and she looked at everyone and shows a mischievous grin. And Lady Saya continues "And it brings the next problem Hokage-sama this here is the next in line for the Shogun of the Sanada Clan. As you can tell that with their recent rise to power there is a decline of jobs for both sides. Now I'm having a problem on which side will take the majority of the jobs." She lets out a noticeable dramatic sigh which sounded like she was taunting the ninjas. "Oh! I have an idea. How about a fight! It will liven up this boring party and it will solve the problem on who gets the job and Naruto. And to make things even more fun. Tenchi you shall fight for the ninja's seeing that you care so much for the kind that killed your mother and father."

Everyone looked at Tenchi who showed no emotions as he stood there looking at Rei. He fixes his glasses and looks at Lady Saya and nods his head "I will play your game Saya-chan" And he grins as he removes his jacket and swords.

Saya glares daggers at her once child hood friend later sex slave. And she walks away towards an area where the fight will be. And waits for the contestants to show.

"So Rei how does it feel to sell your soul to the devil?"

"I don't know Tenchi why don't you ask yourself sense you're working with ninja's. But then I guess your family's honor has fallen far so this is nothing compared to that. I wonder how your father would act if he was to see what you were doing." Rei grins and starts to walk to the combat area.

Tenchi smiles as he looks at everyone and he says to Naruto who looked like he was going to cry. "Hey don't cry little guy. I'm not going to let them take you away to that place. "And he smiles as he goes over to the fighting area.

Kushina yells out as she watches him walk away "Why!?" And she hears a chuckle for an answer to her question.

Naruto looks up at the woman who would be his mother and he says "Cause it is what Tenchi-nii does." Causing everyone to blink in confusion at stare at the older kitsune before follow after him to the fighting area.

** ~-~-~-~-~**

Lady Saya smiled as she stood in front a crowd of nobles. "My fellow lords and ladies I hope you are enjoying tonight's feast. But what is a party without a little bit of entertainment? So I present to you a fight between two warriors. From the Sanada clan you all know him as the 'quick fist' I present to you Sanada Daichi."

A man dressed in blue jeans and black combat boots stood there looking over the crowd. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his whole upper body was covered in scars. He had spiky brown hair with one long bang coming down in front of his face. He had two large metal loves that had small spikes where the knuckles are. He smiles and raises a hand in the air and the crowd cheered for him.

Lady Saya smiles at the crowd's reaction she then points over to where Tenchi was standing with Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya stood. Naruto stood behind Tenchi holding his leg as he stood behind him. Tenchi smiled and pet's Naruto's head while his fox tail wags. And Saya continues "For the Ninja's of Konoha I present Sanada Tenchi." Tenchi gently pushes Naruto off of him and tells him to sits over to the side with his mom. Naruto looks scared at first but complies with his orders. Everyone mummers about how a Sanada is fighting for the ninjas knowing that they fully are Samurais.

Daichi looks at Tenchi who stood there wearing his black pants and brown shoes. He had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up and a black vest on. Tenchi smiles as he takes off his glasses and puts them away. He then says to Rei as he tightens his gloves. "I thought I was going to have the honor of fighting you Rei-chan?"

Rei smiles as she sits down near Lady Saya and says "Sorry only fight those who fights with honor. And last time I checked you don't fit that category."

Daichi laughs at that joke and he points at Tenchi and says in a deep gravelly voice. "Long time no see kid how you been? Last time I saw you were wiping snot off your face after we sold you to the slavers."

Tenchi just shrugs his shoulders as he crackles his knuckles. He then takes off his swords and puts them to the side and notices some people looking at him with raised eyebrows. And he answers there questions before they ask. "This isn't even worth me drawing my blades. You know Rei if your mother didn't kill my father you and I could have been living a happy life. So ask me does your now boyfriend pleasure you like I do?" And he jumps back as Daichi punches the ground leaving a small creator where his fist meets the dirt. Tenchi twists his body in the air and he laughs as he lands on the ground away from them with his hands in his pockets. "Oh so you must be the new boyfriend? Let me ask does she still bite when you hit it just right?" He laughs and grins showing one of his enlarged fox fangs.

Daichi just growls at him and rushes forward and he yells with anger in his voice. "You don't know anything about Saya-hime!" And he jumps up and clamps his hands together and brings them down upon Tenchi.

Tenchi smiles as he does a back flip away and notices that the ground caves in from the blow and he loses his balance and lands on his butt. Not going to miss the advantage Daichi rushes Tenchi and throws a straight at his chest knocking the air out of his chest. Tenchi is sent flying back and he spins on the ground and comes to a halt with a skid. Daichi stands up and lets out a victorious roar as his hands in the air. But he stops as the crowd sat there in silence and he turns around only to see Tenchi standing there looking at him with a smile. And he says with a happy go lucky tone. "My turn." He widens his stance and throws a left hook to Daichi's ribs and sends him down on his knees holding his side. "Did the Sanada's forget that the strength comes from our sprit? If you didn't then you should remember this." He claps his hands and pulls them apart and smiles as lighting wraps around his arms. His eyes one again showing pearl white crosses in them and him grabs Daichi by his throat and sends the voltage into the man's body.

Daichi falls back down on his knees and he growls as he springs up and tackles him to the ground. Using his weight he pins Tenchi on his back and he jumps up and sits on his chest and smiles as he starts to pound Tenchi's head into the ground. Not giving him a chance to think or regain his spiritual energy. After a couple more blows he stops and looks down at Tenchi. His eyes were hidden behind his now blood covered bangs but a smile upon his lips.

Tenchi turns his head up and looks at Daichi. He grabs his arm and rotates his body and pulls down pushing him off his body. He then rolls away and stands up and looks at everyone acting like he wasn't hurt. He then looks at Daichi as crimson red blood rolled down his face and he says in that happy go lucky tone of his. "You done?" He lets out a breath that was visible to everyone and Tenchi moves his hands in front of him as he says "It's time to show you why my branch of the family was known as 'God hands'." And his hands glow white as he grins and rushes in a blink of an eye and gently places a hand on Daichi's chest. And says in a sad voice "I'm sorry….**God Hands!**" A pillar of light hits Daichi and he screams out in pain as his body slowly disappears from the attack. Once the attack was finish Tenchi stood there with tears of blood rolling down his cheeks and he looks at Rei and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes showing them back to the normal red and blue orbs and he walks away wiping the blood of his face.

Rei just sat there with a smile upon her face and she looks over at Lady Saya who had equally sinister smile upon her face. And Rei says to her "That was fun. Well looks like I lost this fight but next time Lady Saya lets not have my soldiers die meaningless deaths so you could see the power of God Hands." Rei sighs as she stands up and walks into the shadows of the night.

Saya sighs and smiles at the power that she has at her hands. She gets up and claps her hands and says "Well everyone I hope you liked the show. Let us continue to dine and have a good time." And she smiles knowing that this show of power will make the lords and ladies from other provinces think twice of attack her. She may have lost Naruto but she has gain another step closer to becoming the most powerful and richest person in the land of fire. Or more like the world.

Tenchi smiles as he walks over to Naruto and friends and he says to them "Enjoy the show?"

Naruto jumps up and notices that he was still crying bloody tears and he says "Tenchi-nii what did you use to finish that guy?"

Tenchi wipes away his tears again only to have Tsunade apply some chakra to his wounds. And he answers Naruto's question "That there Naruto is the power of light. In my family there are two powers my branch has the power of light while my friend Rei comes from the shadows." He looks at Kushina and smiles and says "Please take care of my little brother." And he bows at her and turns around to go pick up his swords.

Naruto blinks in confusion as he looks at Kushina and asks "What does Tenchi-nii mean by that?"

Kushina kneels down and looks at him with her lavender eyes and figures out the best way to explain the situation to the young pre-teen. "Naruto….what Tenchi means is that you are coming home with me."

Naruto smiles a bit at the picture of being away from Lady Saya "So Tenchi-nii and I are leaving this place?"

Tsunade shakes her head as she kneels down next to Kushina. "I'm sorry Naruto. But Tenchi is not coming with us…."

Naruto blinks as he notices Tenchi picking up his swords and walking over to Lady Saya. He then focuses back at his so called mom and Tsunade. "No…if Tenchi-nii isn't going then I'm going to stay here! Either we both go or I stay!"

Jiraiya chuckles a bit and looks at Kushina "I think he has your stubbornness and Minato's care for others."

Kushina sighs and says to Jiraiya "Times like this makes me wish that being stubborn wasn't in my family's bloodline…Look Naruto did you just notice how beat up he was? He did that for you so you can have a real family. Do you want to upset him by making his fighting in vain?"

Naruto looks down and shakes his head. He then looks up at Kushina with tears in his eyes and says "I understand. I will follow Tenchi-niis orders and do as you say."

The three ninja sighs and they turn around hearing a chuckle as he comes up wiping lipstick off his cheek. "Hey don't get so down Naruto. Who said I wasn't going? Lady Saya said I could go for a while but I have to come back here once in a while. Truth is told I was allowed to come and go as I please but I only stayed because you were house bound." He walks over and pets Naruto's head and looks at Tsunade "If it's ok with you Hokage-sama but would you allow me into your village of ninjas?"

Tsunade looks at him and thinks about his question. "Sure but as long as you don't brag about the samurai stuff. Then I will allow it, only if I have your word about you not peeking into our secrets and stuff. You are a Samurai so I hope you keep your word."

Tenchi sighs as he puts back on his glasses and nods "Sure only if you ninjas don't try and kill me because I can kick ass better then all of you combined."

A vain is showed on all of their heads as they look at the cocky Samurai and Naruto smiles as he pulls at Tenchi's pants. "Ne Ne can I go and start packing?" Tenchi nods and the young kitsune run off to go pack his things.

Tenchi fixes his glasses and he says "Oh I would keep an eye on him while in the village. He has this bad habit of doing everything he is told. Comes from the life of a slave. I once told him to jump off the roof as a joke. He did it and ended up in a bed ridden for a while….." He smiles and walks back to the part only to be pulled by Lady Saya's side.

Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade look at one another on what Tenchi just told them. And they remember about all the bastards in Konoha who would love to use the kyuubi power to their own gain. And Kushina says as she watches Tenchi mingle with everyone. "I'm worried about Naruto but that Tenchi guy really confuses me. He is a slave yet he doesn't act like a slave…" The two Sannin nods to what she said and goes back to the party.

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

**~Next day~**

Everyone meets outside of the gates of the Tetsuya compound. Everyone was dressed in their normal clothing and was waiting for Naruto and Tenchi to come out. The gates open and Naruto comes out wearing foliage green cargo shorts with sandals that was similar to ninja foot wear. He had white jacket and grey stripes. He was wearing a tan beanie cap that hid his fox ears.

Tenchi comes out caring a very large back pack. He was wearing normal jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. Also had Samurai arm protectors on both of his arms and chest guard. His swords where by his side and he smiles at everyone and says "Well lets go." And the small group starts the trip towards Konoha.

**~Two days later~**

After two days of travel they reach the gates of Konoha and Naruto's eyes look wide at the giant oak doors. He then looks at Tsunade and smiles as the doors open and Kushina smiles and says to her son. "Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto smiles and he runs inside pulling Tenchi along with him. The older fox blinks and asks a question as he is being dragged into town "If it's the hidden village in the leaves. Why isn't it hidden?"

Tsunade sighs as she leads them to the Hokage's tower where she breaks off and heads in complaining about how she will most likely have a mounting of paper work to do. Jiraiya also takes his leave with Tsunade saying something about how he wants to do some 'Research'. Kushina smiles as she takes both Tenchi and Naruto to the Namikaze estate. And she says "So what do you think of the place Naruto?"

Naruto looks around like a kid in a candy store and stops and notices the mounting with faces on the side of it. And he asks "Who are those up there…Mom…" He still found that weird to say but slowly he was getting better at calling Kushina mom.

Kushina only smiles like the sun as she was called mom and then notices that Naruto was pointing at the Hokage mounting. "That is Hokage mounting. Every one of those people was the most powerful ninja's in the village. And you see that one right there Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks at the fourth person in the monument and nods.

"That is your father. The fourth Hokage and the savior of the village. Namikaze Minato."

Naruto looks at the figure before smiling at the fact that his dad was a great hero. And he looks at Tenchi who was staring at the man and says to Naruto "Looks like you…Just bigger." He smiles and starts walking.

Kushina smiles and brings them all towards the Namikaze's estate.

**Author's notes: Blah 10,000 words and it only took me 1 day of writing and a week and some change of being lazy. X-x forgives me if it sounds rushed in the end. I'm working on the Sanada clan thing. Anyway enjoy this new chapter of Enslaved. The next chapter will be when Naruto tries to become a Ninja and he meets the rookie 12 plus team Gai. Anyway have fun reading and Reviews gives me motivation to do more writing. Now for much needed sleep. **

**Peace out, ya'll! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto – Enslaved**

**Chapter – 4 **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. *Shoots a lawyer and smiles* hehehe but do please keep coming to bug me *evil laugh* **

The sun was slowly rising over the village of Konoha which was in a happy upbeat sprit today. Because after 12 years of being missing the son of the legendary Yondaime was found alive and well. Just with some new features here and there.

Tenchi Sanada awoke with a beam of sunlight shining threw his window. He grumbles as he moves under the sheets and he slowly rises and looks around. At first he blinks in confusion wondering where he was but then remembers that he was inside of Namikaze estate. Tenchi sits there on the bed for a second before getting out of bed and putting on a tank top and sweat pants. He looks for his glasses and puts them on as well and fixes them. He then leaves the room quietly and walks down the hall way and stops as he notices a certain red head standing at the door way of Naruto. He notices that Kushina was dressed in a long purple t-shirt that goes just right above her knees and had baggy long sleeves.

He smiles as he walks up quietly but that fails as she notices him and her lavender eyes look at him and smiles. Tenchi stands in the doorway of Naruto's room and watches the small boy lay in a bundle of sheets.

Kushina's lavender eyes go from Tenchi back to Naruto and the two adults stand side by side watching the small boy rest.

"How about I make breakfast this morning Kushina-san. I think it will help Naruto adjust back into a normal life style after being a slave for so long"

Kushina looks at the elder kitsune and nods her head and watches him walk away. Her lavender eyes traveling up and down taking his appearance before going back to Naruto, she enters the room quietly and goes to the side of his bed. A small giggle escapes her lips as she watches the young boy fox ear twitches. She raises a hand letting one of the purple sleeves fall down showing her small gentle hand. And slowly she puts it on Naruto's shoulder and starts to shake him away. "Naruto-kun it's time to wake up."

The young blond starts to stir from his slumber. His blue eyes slowly open and he notices that this isn't his bed. He slowly gets up and looks at the red headed women before him. The first reaction was a loud scream followed by him backing away and falling off the bed landing on the ground. He keeps moving back and into the corner holding a blanket in his hands as he looks at Kushina with fear behind his eyes.

Tenchi hears the scream and rushes into the room quickly. He enters to see a heartbroken Kushina and a cowering Naruto. He walks over to Naruto who quickly latches onto the older Kitsune. He holds the small boy in his arms and says in a soothing voice as he tries to handle the situation. "It's alright Naruto….remember yesterday we back to your home…and that is your mother…"

Kushina looks at the situation with a broken heart at how her own son reacted to her. She slowly gets up to leave the room only to be stopped by a long black tail that wrapped around her hand. She looks at Tenchi as he brings Naruto over who looks like he was sorry for the way he reacted.

Naruto looked at his mom and starts to remember something's. He slowly breaks away from Tenchi's embrace and goes to his mom and gently hugs her. "I'm sorry...okasama…."

Kushina wraps her arms around Naruto and notices his shaking form and she pulls him tighter in her embrace after causing Naruto's shaking to stop. And she wipes away her tears "It's alright Naruto-kun."

Tenchi smiles at the loving moment between mother and son and he goes back down stairs to make an English breakfast. This was composed of an English muffin, sausages, bacons and sunny side of eggs. Once he was finish cooking he puts the food on plates and sets the table. His ears perk up once he hears two pairs of footsteps coming down stairs. He fixes his glasses and smiles at the Namikaze pair. "You're just in time. Breakfast is ready so dig in and enjoy."

Naruto smiles and rushes to the table right away and he starts eating with his tail wagging.

Kushina walks over and she sits down and smiles at the meal. She takes a fork and takes a bite out of the meal. "Oh wow….this is good…"

Naruto looks up at his mom and smiles "Yeah I know. Tenchi-nii is good at cooking."

As they continue their meal there was a knock at the door. Kushina was going to get up but is stopped by Tenchi. "I got it." And he heads to the door and opens it to find a pair of hazel and black eyes upon him. He fixes his glasses and smiles "Good morning Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." He turns around and walks inside and goes straight to the kitchen to prepare to more plates.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looks at one another before slowly entering closing the door behind them. They both enter the house to stop Kushina and Naruto eating at the dining table enjoying their meal. And Jiraiya says as he takes a seat at the table. "Looks like you're in luck Kushina. Because I think Naruto wouldn't be able to survive your coo-Ow!"

Before Jiraiya could say anymore Tsunade shuts him up by stepping on his foot and smiling innocently as Naruto looks confused with a spoon in his mouth.

Tenchi walks over with two plates and places them in front of the two Sannin which earns him thanks. He smiles as he sits down next to Naruto and starts eating. Just like Kushina the elder ninjas are shocked at the taste of the meal.

"Wow…Jiraiya was right, you're lucky to be eating such good food." Her hazel eyes look at Kushina and all she got was a death glare.

Tenchi smiles and says "Please I'm not that good at cooking. Now Mama-san back at the estate was a great cook. She would make meals that would put my food to shame. Even Saya-sama would personally go down to the servant's kitchen just to eat her food. And cause of that the head cook would threaten to quit." He laughs at the memories back in the Tetsuya estate.

Naruto smiles as he remembers Mama-san's cooking and he pokes Tenchi's shoulder and says "Ne ne Tenchi-nii will Mama-san come out here and visit us? I would like her to make food for Okasan her friend and the old man."

Jiraiya sweat drops at what Naruto said and the two women giggles at this.

Tenchi smiles and fixes his glasses as he says "Don't worry I'll see what I can do. But don't you remember what I thought you Naruto? You should introduce yourself to new people."

Naruto nods and he stands up and bows at Jiraiya and Tsunade "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Naruto Sa-um-Namikaze." And he stands up and smiles as his fox ear twitches.

Tsunade smiles at the young boy's polite manner "Hello Naruto-kun. I am your godmother Tsunade."

"And I am the almighty, legendary frog hermit. Who with a simple utter of his name would cause girls to faint. The Great Ji-rai-ya-sa-ma!" He stands up and does a pose which gets him a swift punch to his gut from his old team mate and he doubles over holding his gut.

Everyone sweat drops at the way Jiraiya acts. Tenchi fixes his glasses, Kushina laughs nervously and Naruto blinks in pure confusion thinking that he would never want to be like that weird old man.

"Well then….let's not let this good food go to waste. Let's dig in!" And Kushina along with Naruto starts to eat their mean once again enjoying the meal the older kitsune made.

After there morning breakfest the 3 ninja's and a fox make there way to the living room to talk about what to do for the future. Tenchi and Kushina sat next to one another while the elder ninja sat across from them.

Tsunade starts things off using her leader voice. "Well to start things off I think we should get an idea of Naruto's education."

Tenchi nods his head and he thinks about things Naruto learned in the past 10 years. "Well he has primary school education. He likes to read and is really good at writing. As for math he is rather good. I would say he is smart enough to make a normal life...Oh and he is a sponge when it comes to learning things. I remember I had a hard time trying to fill his need to know everything."

Jiraiya nods at that and remember that Minato use to be a sponge always trying to learn something new. And he knew of Tenchi's pain of teaching. He thoughtful expression slowly changes to a wide grin. "Well then it's obvious what we do next! He will start his ninja training right away!" And he goes to stand up only to be stopped by a blond with a sword to his neck.

"Hold up old man. Naruto is learning the way of the Samurai. I don't see why he should become a ni-"

All conversation was stopped at the sound of someone banging on the door rather loudly. And a deep male voice is heard. "KUSHINA!"

Everyone blinks in confusion and all eyes turn to Kushina who had her face burried in her hands. _Why does he have to come today to try another atemp at me. _She looks at everyone and chuckles neviously... "Gomen...Tsunade-sama its him again..."

Tsunade sighs as she shakes her head remember that the Huuyga clan is trying to bring Kushina into there family. She then looks at Tenchi who was glaring at Jiraiya and he was doing the same to the elder kitsune. And she notices the a picture of Jiriya and Minato next to each other smiling like idoits. And her eyes widen in shock at how close the young samurai looked to her old friend.

Kushina sighs as she looks at a picture of Minato hanging on the wall next to Tenchi and Jiriaya. Her eyes widen as she notices that they look kinda alike and she wonders how she missed that she looked at Tsunade and notices she sees the same resemblance. A fox like grin appears on her face "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade grins the same foxy smile "Tenchi...please don't kill the pervert. Right now we need you to do us a favor..."

The both guys blink in confusion and Tenchi puts away his sword. Jiraiya notices the picture as well and he grins catching on. "Well this could be fun." And he grabs the fox and drags him away into the back rooms, Followed by two giggle girls.

Outside a man with clear eyes glares at the door to the Namikaze's household. He stood about 6 feet tall with long black hair tied behind his head. He was wearing jonin gear with the Huuyga clan symbol on the back. ((Don't know if they have one. But if they did I bet there ego would have one on the back. )) The man continues his glare and he bangs on the door and yells "Kushina! You will answer this door and go out wit-"

The door opens showing Kushina in brown pants and a red and white shirt that hugged her body rather well. She smiles and bows slighty and says "Gomen Katsu-dono. I was in the back with Hokage-dono and Jiraiya-sama. Would you please come in we were talking over some tea. Would you care to join us?" And she smiles 'innocently' while she steps to the side to allow him in.

Katsu grins and thinks about how he could play this to advantage. If he could get in good graces with the two Sannin he was a step closer to getting Kushina and all of the Namikaze's stuff and the Umizaki fighting boosting his rank in the concil. He nods his head and enters the household.

He enters the living room to see the two Sannin talking to one another while drinking tea. He walking over and bows and says "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama how are you doing this fine day?"

The elder ninja raises eyebrows at the greeting and Jiraiya replys the greeting. "Ah. Katsu-san we were all enjoying our conversation until someone rudely knocked on the door." _I can smell the greed on you boy! You think I'm going to allow you to try and take over my pupil's stuff you got another thing commin!_

Tsunade grins at Jiraiya's little barb and decides to throw one as well. "Yes. Next time Katsu-san why don't you learn some manners...If I remember correctly the Huuyga's were strict about public appearance."

Katsu smiles at them and bows slighty lower "Gomen. Next time I shall remember that. Thank you for your words of wisdom." And he slowly stands up and sits down on a single chair while Kushina enters happliy with tea. She sets the tea infront of Katsu and sits next to Tsunade.

"So what brings you here today Katsu-san?" Asked the red head while she tries to hide the malice with a happy tone.

Katsu puts on a fake smile and says trying to make a good impression on the Sannin. "I was worried about you Kushina. I know that recently was the day of hurt for you so I thought if you wanted to talk about it. Remember Kushina-chan I'm here to help you. It's time for you to move on and the Huuyga clan agrees with me. So please reconcider the offer..."

Kushina bites her lip at how dense the strongest clan could be. She smiles and says "Thank you Katsu-san but I think you don't have to worry anymore. When I was away on mission something happened and I dont care how but I thank Kami-sama for it."

Katsu blinks in confussion and says trying to hold back a bit of his anger. "But Kushina its been 12 years sense Yondime passed and 10 years sense your son Naruto-kun passed. Don't you think you should move on for there sake? Think how they would feel about you wollowing over there death?"

"I think I would love her more for what she has done on waiting for me."

Just then Katsu turns around and looks at the new voice and his jaw drops as standing there was Minato but with fox ears and tail. Tenchi grins as he slowly walks over to Kushina who was standing up and kisses her gently on the cheek. And he looks at Katsu and says "But I thank you for your concern...Um Katsu-san."

Katsu just stared at Tenchi in confusion. "Ho-HOw...you died...I saw you die that night..." He slaps his hands together and tries to see if this was a genjutsu. Tenchi just smiles still there one arm around Kushina's weist. If Katsu looked he could of seen the grins on Tsunade and Jiraiya's face.

"As you can see Katsu-san I'm much alive. I did die that night but I heard how my wife was hurting and I fight the devil him self to come back. And as you can see the I had a accident with the sealing of Kyubii. So thank you for your concern once again. But-"

He was stopped as Kushina puts her lips on Tenchi's lips and kisses him. She breaks the kiss and says "But you don't have to worry about me anymore. Thank you."

Katsu glares at the sense before him and he feels like a fool. So he bows some what and says " I see I'm sorry...good day." And he leaves to go inform his clan of this rather unexpeted devlopment.

As he left everyone laugh Tenchi smiles his foxy grin and says. "I have a feeling this is going to bite us in the but...But are you three sure I should be doing this?"

Kushina sighs and looks down "I know its wrong but...you see Tenchi-kun every major clan in the ninja world is trying to get the Namikaze's fortune. And its not just the money it's also thoursand years of knowledge and useful information. This might be bad for you to act as my beloved but...but if I remarried then Naruto would lose his clan...his familys history...his home and most of all his mother..."

Tenchi looks at Kushina and he sighs knowing that he had no choise. "Only for now...But was the kiss nessesery?"

Kushina blushes and looks away and mumbles something about how she couldn't help it. The apparence was uncanny. Which causes everyone to laugh at her, Tenchi looks at Jiraiya and sighs. "Seeing as you use to be Minato-sans teacher I guess I should pick up some things about being a ninja?"

Tsunade nods seeing how this joke was slowly becoming a full on secret and plan for both Naruto and Kushina's future. And she feels rather touched at Tenchi's loyalty to the young boy and mother. "I think that would be a good idea. And due to your condiction we could say that you'll be under medical study and stuff so you can learn up to atleast jonin level. Also I'll retain the Hokage title. And I could change the medical record to state your middle name is Tenchi. So that way if people ask why we call you Tenchi, you can explain its a name used by your close friends...we will have to imform Kakashi of this once he returns. And Naruto...speaking of him where is he?"

Everyone blinks and looks around and Kushina says "I told him to go look around. So he couldn't go far."

Tenchi slaps his forehead and says "Did you say look around the 'House'?"

She shakes her head no and he sighs "Come on we have to look for him. Remember Naruto takes orders from females diffrently then intented. So he will most likely wander around the village."

Jiraiya laughs a bit and says "Hate to be the kid when gets a girlfriend." Which earns him a punch to the gut from Kushina. They all sigh as the frog-hermit cummbles from the blow. And they leave to search for the young boy.

Naruto was walking threw the village getting glares from people as they noticed the young boy had fox ears. He hangs his head as he walks around scared and lost. A passing ANBU spots him and thinks its a kid playing hookey from school so he takes him to the ninja academy.

Once at the academy he is left alone with a bunch who stare at him and his apprence. And one of the kids a girl with bubble gum pink hair steps forward with a girl who had blond hair. "Hi! Im Sakura. Haruno Sakura this is my friend Ino-pig." Which earns a glare from the blond and Naruto laughs a bit and he smiles and says "Naruto...Namikaze Naruto."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post I've been rather busy. But now that I'm settled in I am back. So how do you like the story and the way it's going? Anyway thanks for reading and waiting for me to come back and post this story. Turth betold im flying by the seat of my pants on the filler between the major parts. But I hope im doing a good shot at it. ~Bye-bi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**

**Enslaved – Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any rights to the characters except Tenchi. Because no one owns me, but me! Lol enjoy**

[Konoha/ Ninja Academy/ Front gate]

As a moment of awkward silence loomed in the air after Naruto introduced himself, both Sakura and Ino took in the boys appearance. Naruto was wearing a small long sleeve shirt that hung loose on his torso, and brown shorts that stopped right under his knees. Feeling the girls eyes taking his person, Naruto uses his only defense he knows against females. So he looks towards the ground and he asks in a shaken voice. "C-c-an I h-help y-you with s-something my ladies?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow at the 'my ladies' comment. But Ino on the other hand was acting like most blonds, her eyes was stuck on the two fox ears sticking out of the young boy's head. Tuning him out she walks slowly and raises her hand to grab his ear and tug's on it. This action caused two effects one was a yelp from Naruto which in turn caused the golden blond hair girl to scream in shock. And the other effect was a glare from the rosette haired friend.

"INO-BAKA! Look at what you did! You're hurting him."

Ino looked at Naruto with a sheepish look and let's go of his ear. And she bows slightly "Gomen. I didn't know that their real." She looks at him and her gaze slowly drifts back his extra apendagences and once again like most blonds' her short attention span takes effect and she starts to bombard Naruto with questions. "How did you get those anyway? Are they apart your family's jutsu? Or did you happen to make someone mad? Can other people get them? Do other people have them? I wonder if Sasuke-kun would like me if I have those as well. I wonder if I can get a cat vers-"

And Ino's rambling was cut short when Sakura puts her hand over her mouth and laughs nervously. "Sorry about that Naruto-san." And she bows forcing Ino to do the same. "So are you here to become a ninja?"

Naruto looks at the two girls and compares them to his old mistress and Tenchi. _'There both different from Saya-Sama. The blond girl seems rather forward while the pink haired girl is reserved.' _"Umm...I don't know..."

Both little vixens-to-be looks at one another and figures that he must be looking at the place to see how it is. So they both grab his hands and Sakura says "Well how about we show you around!"

Ino nods and adds "Yeah so that way if you do decided to come here you can know the place. And we can show you some of our friends."

And before the young fox could say a word he was being dragged along being held hostage by two little girls.

~o0o~

[Konoha/ SEED HQ/ Meeting room]

While Naruto was being given the 'tour' of the Ninja Academy. A group of people was having a meeting discussing a certin turn of events concerning a pair of blonds and a red head. This group is a bunch of individuals who uses there powers to and positions to gain things they want. They call them self 'SEED', for they use their power to spread their power and influence across the land.

In a room sat a crescent shaped table. On the outer side of the table sat four chairs with shadowy figures sitting in them. In front of the people was a banner for each person. Starting on the far left was a red banner that had the kanji for tiger, next to that was a green banner with the kanji for turtle. This was followed by a white banner with the kanji for bird, followed by a blue banner with the kanji for water.

The small group of people sat there in silence as giant oak doors open showing Katsu Hyuuga standing there being shown in by a women wearing a mask that only covered her eyes. Katsu slowly walks in and stands in front of the crescent table and bows to the four figures. "Your holy ones I bring news of great importance. I was once again trying my pursue of Kushina-san only to find out that due to unknown circumstances Minato-dono has return. With their son, from what I saw it wasn't a Genjutsu and he also had extra features..."

One of the figures who sat behind the 'Tora' kanji says "What kind of extra features Katsu-san?"

Katsu looks at them with his clear eyes trying to figure out how to phrase it. "He has fox ears and a tail from what I saw..."

Silence gripped the room and figure behind the 'Ryu' kanji starts to laugh. "That is good Katsu-san. We know that you failed once again to woo a certain red head. But that doesn't mean you can man a joke on our poor Namikaze's."

Katsu keeps a stone face as he looks at 'Ryu' and says in a clam voice "Ryu-sama I am not joking...From what I saw Lady Hokage, Jiraiya-sama and Kushina-san were telling the truth. I did not see Naruto-san though."

The group sits there digesting the words Katsu just put out and the person behind the 'Kame' kanji sighs. "Very well...thank you for the information Hyuuga. Leave us as we speak about future matters." And with that Katsu leaves while the four figures discuses about the loss of the Namikaze's jutsu library and on having Kushina as a possible agent. And how they can use this to their advantages against the Hokage, ROOT, the council and other villages.

~oOo~

[Konoha Village/ Ninja Academy/ Training Courtyard]

Once Naruto's 'tour' around the academy the vixens-to-be brings him to him to the courtyard. In the courtyard were the future genin hopefuls eating their lunch enjoying the nice clam day and talking about random things. Under a nearby tree was a group of kids who have developed a rather tight friendship with one another. They vary from different clans but that didn't stop them from being friends. In the group were Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba with his partner a white puppy named Akamaru, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Choji.

Across the courtyard sat Uchiha Sasuke who was being watched by a group of fan girls. Kiba looks over there and shakes his head and says "Wonder what is so wonderful about ' Prince'?"

Shikamaru was lying against the tree with his eyes closed not really sleeping and replies with a lazy tone. "Besides the fact the village makes the Uchiha clan feel like royalty because the Senju's are gone making them the only family left from the founding of Konoha." Kiba nods and waits for the pineapple haired Nara to answer the rest.

The Nara yawns and stretches and says "Well let's see he has better grades. According to the fan girls he is good looking. And has a mysterious side that has them screaming and fawning over his so called 'Coolness'...Other then that I have no idea." And the lazy genin hopeful closes his eyes as he rests against the tree. Next to him his best friend Choji nods as he opens another bag of chips and devours it with gusto.

Kiba just sighs as goes back to eating his lunch and grumbling about how it's unfair having an Uchiha in their class. Hinata just keeps quiet while she plays with Akamaru who enjoys the attention, and as for Shino...he just stands there like a statue watching over the group like the silent guardian.

Just then the courtyard's peaceful air was broken as a loud Yamanaka yells over to her friends "Oi guys! Look what I found!" Sakura sighs at her friend's rashness and she says to the blond "Remind me again why I'm your friend?"

Ino looks at the pink haired girl and sticks her tongue at her playfully "Because you love me! And you know it." And she laughs as they both drag at confused and quiet Naruto over to the future Konoha 9.

Once they get to the group all of their eyes focus on the blond haired boy with fox feature. This earns a comment from the next blunt and hyper active person.

"Oi! Who's the blond haired dude? And what's with the freaky fox ears!" The Inuzuka jumps up as he looks at Naruto. Said blond was looking down and feels rather sad at being called a freak.

Both Ino and Sakura hit Kiba over the head and the pink haired vixen says "Shut it mutt! That is a part of his family's bloodline! You stupid mutt!" Kiba just winces at the loud verbal lashing he got from Sakura and he says "Ow ok you don't have to hit so hard..."

Naruto just stares at the new group with multiple emotions running threw his mind. Being free from their grip gives him the ability to slowly move away just enough to feel safe. He looks at everyone and the thought of Tenchi-nii lessons pops in his head. _'He always said it's polite to introdouse yourself to new people.'_

So he bows formally and says "Hello I'm Naruto." And the group goes around introducing them self's. And he smiles a bit at Kiba's and Akamaru's antics. This earns him a tease from 'Goldie Locks'. "Hey guys I think he likes us!" And she glomps him and wraps her arms around his neck.

Sakura sighs at her friends antics "Ino stop treating him like a lost puppy you found on the road!" Said blond pouts at the same time as Naruto (Because he was referred as a puppy) which gives the pink haired girl an overload on cuteness.

The group of future clan heads laughs at Sakura's misfortune. **((If you're wondering why Sakura and Ino isn't fawning over Sasuke is because I don't believe that best friends would break up friendship over someone. ^-^ that and I hate Sasuke!)) **Sasuke who was watching the sense play out slowly gets up to get a better look at this new boy.

He slowly gets up and walks over there in all his Uchiha glory which earns him some squeals from his fan girls. Once he's close enough to the group the laugher dies down and they all stare at him and Kiba voices his thought to the Uchiha. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke looks at Kiba like he was something less important. Which in his mind is true and he says as he stares down the young fox. "I'm here to see the future loser. And judging from his clan's ability." He points to the Naruto's fox features. "That he is going to be nothing but an oversize plushy for stupid girls to play with." And he grins as he crosses his arms in front of his chest showing his arrogant attitude.

All of the future-clan-heads just glare at the stupid-boy but remembers their fathers telling them not to provoke the Uchiha. Not wanting an internal clan war in Konoha they all just take the verbal lashing. Sakura the only one who was not a part of a clan had other thoughts in her head as she stands in front of Sasuke and says to his face. "Leave us alone Uchiha we did nothing to you."

Sasuke glares at the rosette and he harshly pushes her out of the way and says "Know your place you bookworm. You have no right to tell me what to do" **((If you didn't notice it I'm basing all of the clan and villages on old Japanese society. Which I learned was major clans were really arrogant towards everyone. Thank god my grandfather thought me right lol. )) **Sakura falls down on her butt and Ino goes to her side to help her up. The pink-haired-vixen looks down and lets a tear roll down her cheek as Sasuke continues to mock the group.

Naruto watches what takes place before him and he brushes off the insult Sasuke sent his way. He then watches as the girl who was kind to him get knocked aside by the Uchiha and he remembers something Mama-san once him and he steps up to the boy and says. "Mama-san once told me the worst thing a man can do was hitting a girl. But the greatest Sin man can could do was make a girl cry." And he glares at the arrogant Uchiha.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and grabs Naruto by the front of his shirt. "Watch yourself freak or I might feel like I should show you and your family where your proper place in life is."

Naruto swats Sasukes hand away and pushes him away. Sasuke shocked that someone actually had the nerves to fight back against him just stumbles backwards and lands on his butt. He growls and stands up and throws a punch at Naruto.

Naruto eyes widen at the speed of the punch and he jumps to the side and avoiding the swing. He looks at Sasuke who was posting himself in a fighting stance. Naruto looks around and he spots a wooden sword on a nearby weapon rack and he grabs the sword and takes a standard kendo stance.

Sasuke grins knowing that he had speed on his side and says "So you use a weapon because you can't fight me fairly?"

Naruto shakes his head and says "I'm using the sword because you're not worthy of dirtying my hands with." This earns him a gasp from the growing crowd of spectators.

Sasuke growls as he lunches himself forward at Naruto. His side steps the sword tip and brings his right leg for a kick at Naruto's head. With a clam expression Naruto jumps back dodging the kick and once again having Sasuke in his reach. He then aims the tip at Sasuke's torso and dashes forward embedding the wooden sword into his solar plexus knocking the air out of the young Uchiha's lungs.

Sasuke falls to his knees gasping for air and he looks up to see a downward slash coming at him. Using his ninja reflexes he rolls to the side dodging the blow and he stands up. "Not bad...What's your name freak? So I can send a 'Get Well' card when I'm through with you."

Naruto looks at Sasuke as he levels his sword straight forward so the only sight is the tip of the sword. And he says "Namikaze Naruto." And he takes advantage of the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, and he dashes forward and embeds the tip in his chest this time.

Sasuke shakes out of his stupor and he jumps away just in time evading the attack. He quickly grabs the wooden sword and pumps chakra into his hand and breaks it in half. Naruto drops his weapon and moves away and hopes that Tenchi doesn't find out about him losing a sword in combat. He takes a normal squared stance with his left fist close to his jaw, and his right fist extended in front of him a bit with his elbows tucked in near his side. **((Muay Thai stance)) **And he charges again this time throwing a right jab followed with a left straight.

Sasuke palms the right jab but misses the left straight and it hits him right in the jaw. He stumbles back a bit his world a bit dazed and raises his arms up to protect his head. Naruto notices this and he takes a step forward and does a jumping knee strike into Sasukes gut. Knocking the air out of lungs again and causing his guard to fall. The blond lands on his balls of his feet and follows up with a right kick to the side of Sasukes head knocking him out. He stands over the defeated Uchiha and smirks a bit but quickly goes back to the emotionless face. And the only sound that could be heard in the academy was the sound of numerous jaws hitting the ground.

~oOo~

[Konoha/ Near Ninja Academy/ Town streets]

In the streets of Konoha a group made up of two blonds, a red head, and a spiky white haired old fool makes their way towards the academy. They found out that Naruto was picked up by an ANBU patrol and dropped off at the school thinking he was a student playing hooky. As they made their way down the road a lot of people were staring at Tenchi and whispers fly among the crowd.

The reaction of the people was mixed and varied between age groups. Elder people were glaring daggers at the fox features not paying attention to the owners own appearance. The mid-aged group was shocked that there old Yondaime was alive but at the same time some were angered at the fox ears and some mutters of 'Demon' or 'the Yondaime is tainted his soul for us.' Tenchi just sighs as he looks down at Kushina who happens to take up resident on his left arm. He chuckles "Enjoying you there Kushina-chan?"

Kushina didn't respond so he waves a hand in front of her face which brings her back to the elemental realm. "Welcome back to Konoha did you enjoy your trip?" Tenchi laughs as Kushina cheeks try to blend in with her hair. At this sight the group laughs at the young kunoichi misfortune.

After the laugh dies down and Tsunade eyes the girl and wonders how her mental stability is doing. And makes a mental note to talk to her in private later. Tenchi smiles as he looks at everyone he passes and he looks at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama can you tell me what's happened sense I've been gone?"

The three ninja look at each other wonder that should start and Kushina starts. "Well one of the major events that happened would be when Itachi killed his best friend. According to the Uchiha clan Itachi found a scroll about the sharingan's abilities. So when he killed his friend he got a new level of the Sharingan and went to the Uchiha district school and killed all the kids in the school leaving his younger brother Sasuke alive. They say Sasuke fought against Itachi, so if you meet the kid doesn't be surprised if he has a rather large ego. Anyway on with the story, once he finished at the school he went home to try and kill Fugaku the clan leader and his father. He ended up killing his mother but his dad fought him off until help arrived. Oh and on a side note Fugaku has been hitting on me as well." The red head smiles like being hit on by multiple suitors was a normal thing causing Tenchi to sweat drop.

Tsunade picks up the story after Kushina "Another event that is important is when the Third Hokage retired and these two." The honey blond points at Jiraiya and Kushina. "Made me come back to become Hokage. Other than that nothing much, other things you need to know will be in some _'reports'._" Tsunade hints that there will be other things in the reports that Tenchi will need to know if he is going to play as Minato.

Tenchi nods and fixes his glasses and he notices the group of ninja with animal mask appear in the middle of the road kneeling. The one wearing a rabbit mask looks up and says in a deep voice towards Tsunade. "Hokage-sama the council is calling an emergency meeting concerning..." He looks at Tenchi and Tsunade narrows her eyes. "Very well but next time, give your message before gawking." Rabbit nods and he disappears with the group with disappears in a puff of smoke.

Tenchi points his finger at the spot the ANBU was at and asks "Who was that? And who are the council?"

Jiraiya sighs forgetting that he is working with a Samurai. "That was ANBU a special force who works for the Hokage...Kinda like the black operations for the ninja world. As for the council...they're a bunch of old people who run the village along with the Hokage. As the Hokage runs the military force the council runs the other side of things. From the academy to who enters and goes from the village."

"And gives the Hokage a mountain of paper work so they won't do anything to hinder their greed" Grumbles the Slug Sannin as she crosses her arms helping her large bust stick out more, Earning a perverted from her old team-mate.

Tenchi sighs and he looks at Kushina and says "So...what now?"

Kushina looks at Tenchi with her lavender eyes for a second as she thinks how to approach this. "How about I go pick up Naruto while you three go deal with the geezers." And before they could say anything to her she disappears.

Tenchi blinks in confusion while Tsunade and Jiraiya grumbles about her trying to get out of the line-of-fire. They both grab the Samurai and drag him away telling him the plan they have and how he should approach it.

~oOo~

[Konoha/ Ninja Academy/ Training Courtyard]

The courtyard was in dead silence as the sense of the self-proclaimed prince of Konoha was lying on the ground knocked out. And standing over him was the missing Namikaze heir standing in offence stance. Naruto drops his stance and he walks over to the slack jawed group and he notices all the expressions. He then sees Sakura sitting there with her Ino kneeling next to her, both of them with their jaws hung low. He slowly walks over and his eyes once again are shadowed by the bangs of his hair. "A-Are y-y-you okay?"

Sakura snaps back to reality and looks at the knocked out Uchiha and then back to Naruto. She slowly gets up never taking her eyes off the blond fox. And in the next second she did a thing only Ino would do. She glomped **((jumping-tackle-hug...I get it a lot T-T)) **the blond boy

"Ghah!" Thump! "Oh Naruto that was the sweetest and coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Sakura squeals in joy as she hugs the poor fox to death. And the sound of laugh fills the quad as everyone watches the sense and wonders how the boy who beat the Emo-pants ends up as an oversize tackle plushy.

Ino blinks and joins in the 'fox-pile' and says "Oi forehead save me some I want to play with Foxy-kun too!" And the girls hugs the poor boy to death, Naruto just stiffens his body and he slowly relaxes and lets the two girls do whatever they want remember how Lady Saya always wanted him to lay still until he got orders.

As the poor fox was being assaulted by the future-vixens the future-clan heads look at the sense and smiles. In the matter of 10 minutes a new kid has made a place in there not only in future rumors **(( Wow I'm using the word future a lot lol hint. Wink wink nudge nudge bobs your uncle….Aghhhh you'll get it lol.)) **

Everyone smiles at this and Kiba voices the group's thought "Yeah! Finally someone put Emo-pants in place! FOX-PILE!" And he jumps on the trio followed by Akamaru and Hinata which raises some eyebrows. Shino, Shikamaru and Choji look at one another and then back at the pile and just laugh finding that it was to childish **((Shino))**, troublesome **((Shikamaru)) **or just saving them from being squished **((sorry Choji. Being people in dog pile = trouble for bottom people))**

After about three minutes of laughter Kiba and Akamaru get off of the unfortunate fox. Ino, Sakura and Hinata take their time feeling the young kitsune's muscles. After the three blushing girls stand up and avoid one another gaze. Naruto stands up and dust him off and smiles slightly at the playful feel in the air. And due to his tail everyone around him knew his mood which earns another round of quiet chuckles.

The mood of the new group of friends was broken as the sound of clapping was heard and they turned around to see a red head beauty standing there clapping her hands at the sight. Kushina smiles and walks over to them happy for multiple reasons. The 1st reason was her son just beat the annoying son of Fugaku which she caught the end of. The 2nd reason was how they all acted like a bunch of children on sugar which might not be that far from the truth. And the last reason was that it was just super cute and wishes she had a camera not knowing that the local newspaper group was around watching and snapped a photo.

"Mom!" Said Naruto as he ran over until he was arm reach and he stood there with in arm reach. And Kushina reaches over and hugs him feeling his body flinch. _'You're slowly learning Naruto. One day you will be able to hug and be around me without someone having to finish the rest of the physical contact.'_

Kushina smiles as she lets go of Naruto, she then looks at the other kids and smiles. "I'm sorry. Hello I'm Kushina Namikaze." The future-Konoha 11 bows as they introduce them self which brings a smile to the red heads face. Sakura and Ino step forward and the blond say "Um Mrs. Namikaze is Naruto going to attend the school?"

Kushina looks at the little girl with her lavender eyes and smiles. "Please call me Kushina, and right now we don't know..." Ino frowns as well some of the other kids and she smiles. "You know why don't you all come back to our house and try and convince the person who is in charge."

The hopeful genin look at one another and Kiba says "Um...what about our parents?"

"Invite them. We're going to have a party of sorts for Naruto and...his father." She looks down at Naruto who raises an eyebrow at the sentence but keeps his mouth shut due to habit. "So after classes bring your families to the Namikaze compound and well have a little get together." She puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder and bows formally "Until then Jaa ne. We have to get things ready." And both the Namikaze's leave the academy leaving a bunch of children still digesting the events that passed. As everyone leaves the courtyard Sasuke groans in pain as he slowly comes to. The sight he comes to wasn't what he thought it would be, above him was Akamaru with his leg raised and a golden stream shoots out onto his face. Which earns the poor village a loud screech and for the Uchiha '_Prince'_ a taste of dog pee.

~o0o~

[Konoha/ Hokage Tower/ Council Meeting Room]

Inside of the council meeting room sat all the major players of the hidden village. From the ninja clans to the respected civilians and the three advisors that was picked by the Fire Daimyo. They all sat on a tall benches looking down on the Hokage or anyone they spoke to. Which made the group before them look like children and made one fox wonder if they made the seats like this to help make them feel better.

Tenchi looked at the council who stood foot higher thanks to the benches. Behind him sitting behind a half circle table that was at normal level but had a really cool chair that had a tall back, was Tsunade wearing her Hokage garb. Jiraiya was standing in the shadow of the room with his arms over his chest wondering how this event will turn out.

Danzo one of the tree council members who was picked by the Fire Lord, he had half of his body in bandages do to old battle wounds. With his one good eye he places a steel gaze upon the young samurai before him and speaks in a cold tone. "So tell me how is it that the once great Namikaze who died fighting the Kyuubi is standing before us? And why does his have fox ears and tail? Is this a trick by a demon? If so I say we kill you…."

The old war hawk was stopped mid sentence as Tenchi glared at him with the eyes of a Samurai. Ninja's may be skilled warriors but to real Samurai they are annoying. Tenchi raises his hand and fixes his glasses as he stops his killing intent and he says. "Please don't make me kill you old man."

With that shouts for respect and 'Kill the demon' filled from the room from the civilian side of the room. The ninja side just looks with raised eyes and peeked curiosity and wonders how this will play. Tsunade quickly brings the room to order and she says "Now to answer your question Danzo. Minato-kun here was found in the forest with Naruto. We found them both in a burnt patch of land after feeling a large chakra burst. At first we were skeptic but after we returned I did some test and found without a shadow of doubt that he is in fact the old Yondaime." She then signals Jiraiya to pass out the test papers they made to everyone.

After a few minutes of reading and silence Danzo speaks again. "Very well but that doesn't explain the ears and tail." This earns him a sigh from both Tenchi and Jiraiya. So the blond speaks "You expect everything to have an answer? I mean how did great creatures as the bijuus come to exist? You don't know the same goes for Naruto and I new features. I for one don't have a problem with it."

Jiraiya smirks at the idiot samurai's answer and he continues "From what I guess is that during the cleaning process a bit of the Kyuubi's powers transfer over to him. But that is a theory seeing as how Naruto has it as well. My guess is that either Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama is playing a game. And sense no one here can talk to gods….well just play along with their game."

Everyone nods and say's nothing more on the logic of things being out of their hands. All but Danzo that is "So what now we just go on like nothing happened?" This earns him a blank stare from all the ninja in the room followed with a nod.

"So if that's it I shall be watching both Naruto and Minato for any changes. And cause of his current predicament I shall stay on as Hokage until I deem him able to continue on as the Yondaime Hokage." And with that Tsunade calls the council to order and leaves with Tenchi and Jiraiya following her. "You know Minato you have to learn to control your anger." States the Toad Sage.

Tenchi nods and says "Yeah I know but something about that man….Just throws me off…. It's like I've seen him somewhere before…." With a shrug and sigh he follows them back to the Namikaze compound. To help with the little get together.

**A/N: There you go! Sorry it's really late but hay now it's a Christmas gift for everyone!... I know I suck anyway I'm trying to figure out some pairings and stuff. And wondering fighting style Naruto should take. Should he become some super hybrid Ninja-Samurai? Or something else like a violin wielding ninja? Anyway hope I don't take long for the next chapter. And any ideas would be appreciated just pm them to me! Bye Bi! *Waves like a idiot. **


End file.
